Back to the Toons the sequel
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: it's Max's birthday, and more than anything, she wishes she could be with the Warners again. So she gets sucked back into the tv. The Warners are so happy she's back, and cause mayhem and chaos again as the four Warners. But then some things begin to change. And not only that, Max may be a toon. for good. Can she figure it out before anything else goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**Hi people! ok so here it is, the sequel to Toon Misadventures. I don't want to ruin anything, you'll just have to read and find out! ;) I may not ****update for awhile, but enjoy and hope you like!**

** Part One: Toon Crazy**

One: Back to the Warners

The sun was just rising when Warners Bros. Studio opened it's gates for the day, and work started like clockwork. Everyone was very busy, celebrities running

around in different directions, directors shouting directions at camera crews, and so on and so forth. In fact everyone was so busy they didn't see the water tower

door slowly open and three toon like characters come out. ''It's time for Animaniacs! and were zany to the max!'' It was the three Warners. For years the studio

had tried to keep them a secret, but they had always gotten out in the end. ''So just sit back and relax, you'll laugh till you collapse! we're Animaniacs!'' There were

screams as the Warners started to cause chaos. The CEO Thaddeus Plotz stared down out his office window, and the studio psychiatrist was there with him. ''They

are out of control Scratchansniff''. ''I knows sirs''. ''But at leasts there aren't four of them any mores''. The two shuddered at the thought. Four months ago, there

was another Warner. And the two remember how much of a manic she was. Hopefully she wouldn't be back. Ever. ''Were Animaniacs!'' Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ran

as fast as they could away from Ralph the guard. ''Come join the Warner Brothers. And the Warner sister Dot''. ''Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot''.

''They lock us in the tower, whenever we get caught!'' ''But we break loose and then vamoose and know you know the plot!'' They were running through the local

park when Wakko dropped something. ''Hey Wakko! come on you don't wanna get…oh''. Yakko stopped talking when he saw what it was. It was a picture he had

took of his two younger siblings at the star trek convention. And they weren't the only one's in it. It was Max, the other Warner sibling. ''I miss her''. ''Yeah me to''.

''Me three'' said Dot walking over towards them. They sighed. But looked up when they heard a whistle. ''YIPE!'' and they ran off almost forgetting about the

picture and the other Warner in it.


	2. Chapter 2: Real World, and Back Again

**ok sorry about the first chapeter i forgot to put the disclaimer. I don't own Animaniacs. I only own Max. enjoy!**

**Yakko: Goodnight Everybody!**

**Me: Hey! I wanted to say that! how did you get in here anyway?**

**Yakko: Through the front door :)**

**Me: Oh Brother**

Two: Real World, and Back Again

May's P.O.V

I sighed and started to stamp my foot. _''If this bus isn't gonna get here soon, I'm so screwed''. _I jammed my iPod in my ears picked a song, and started humming

along. **Who remembers Only One of You? Well it's making a comeback! in this chapter any way;)**

''There are 50,000 different kinds of animals, and there are 50,000 more that used to be….'' Yep. Animaniacs. One of the best shows in the world. Or at

least in my opinion. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but four months ago I got sucked into the Tv and actually met the Warners and became one of them, a toon.

They treated me like family teaching me how to be zany and all about their antics. But in the end I had to come home because I was missing it too much. And now

I'm back home and I miss them. The bus finally came into view. At last. I hopped on and kept humming along to ''Only one of You''. ''But there is only one of you

that makes you special you stand out among the other things, it's true''. ''Yes the universe is large And whoever is in charge made lots of things but only one of

you''. I sighed. I hadn't realized until today how much I missed them. But today wasn't like the other days. It was my birthday. Fifteen years old today. Dang time

goes fast. Things did get better after coming home from my misadventures. Mom didn't believe me about what had happened, but she warmed up to the show and

started watching it with me. She even became less strict, giving me more freedom to do the things I wanted. Things couldn't have been better between us. I

hopped off the bus as the song kept playing, ''But there is only one of you that makes you special yes, there is nothing exactly like you are cause your'e unique and

your'e terrific and your'e kind of real specific cause there's no one else the same as the person you became Wakko: In fact your'e kind of weird Yakko: But we like

you just the same, cause your'e the only one of you there are Ba ba boop-um, Ba ba doop-um, Ba ba doop-ba!'' I smiled as I turned off the iPod and put it back in

my bag. ''May over here!'' I turned around and saw Alyssa waving at me. Alyssa was medium sized girl like me but a little taller with strawberry blonde hair unlike

me who had medium black spiky hair, and a lot of enthusiasm. I had met her after coming back home, and we hit it off right away. She raced over to me and gave

me a hug and small gift box. ''Happy Birthday! here's your'e present I hope you like it made it myself''. I slowly opened the box and gasped. Inside was a green and

blue flower clip and a charm bracelet. ''There's more keep going''. I removed all the tissue paper and started laughing as I found a blue t-shirt with the Animaniacs

logo on it. ''Wow Alyssa this is fantastic I love it!'' ''oh I knew you would''. ''Check out the back''. I turned the shirt around and laughed. On the back it said

Goodnight Everybody! in big bold letters. She put her arm around me. ''I made it off of photo shop''. '' I found the bracelet and clip at Claries! don't you just love

it?'' She took the clip and clipped it in my black hair. I smiled sadly and sighed. ''What's wrong? aren't you happy?'' ''oh no don't get me wrong, it's a great gift''. ''I

was just thinking of something that's all''. ''Well don't worry about it''. ''It's your birthday for crying out loud! now come on were gonna be late for class''. I put the

bracelet and the shirt in my bag, and followed Alyssa. ''_I wish I could see them again''. _I thought to myself. _''That would be my birthday wish''._

_…._

After school I walked home. I didn't want to wait an hour for the bus, so I said goodbye to Alyssa at school and started walking home as I jammed along to my

iPod. **Ok had to do this. See if you can guess the song. **

''California's great, It's such a lovely state, and everyone is sitting on a continental plate''. I sighed again as I sang along to the lyrics. I had all of their songs

on my iPod from the show. It was cancelled when I was a kid but over the years I had continued to love them. It would be great to see them again. It would be

great if they brought the show back, but I digress. I crossed the street and passed the Tv store. Where I got sucked into the animated world. I pulled my ear buds

out of my ears and stared at the Tv sets. ''_Hmm I wonder''._ I put my bag down and stepped back. I ran forward and my face hit the glass. I landed on the ground

with a thud.''ouch''. If there was and audience around they would probably be laughing at me. I got up and picked up my bag. ''_Drat''. ''Maybe it was all dream''. _

_''Maybe it was just me''. _ I reached out my hand to touch the screen. ''Sorry guys'' I muttered. But then something happened. It was my birthday wish. Coming

true. ''ahhhh!'' I landed with a thud in the Warner Movie lot. Oh yeah baby Max is back.


	3. Chapter 3:Max is Back

**Hi all you people! ok here's chapter three. Enjoy oh and thank you to animeandcartoonsfreak for reviewing. Thanks sib!**

Three

Still May/Max's .

I had to rub my eyes to make sure it was real. Yep. I was back. And a toon again. ''Yes!'' I jumped up in the air for joy. But where were the Warners? they had to

be running around here somewhere. I started walking around the lot looking for them where the heck could be? I shortly found out when someone tackled me to

the ground. ''MAX!'' they gave me a big smooch. ''Ew guys''. Then I laughed. ''We've missed ya kid''. ''Where ya been?'' asked Dot. ''Oh you know around''. ''Iv'e

missed you guys like crazy''. ''Really like crazy?'' Yakko said with a smirk. I smirked back ''yeah totally''. It was silent for a minute. And they were still sitting on me.

''Can I get up now?'' ''I don't know can ya? I rolled my eyes. ''Oh very funny Yakko''. ''Bravo what an original''. Wakko helped me up and gave me a big hug and

lifting me two inches off the ground. ''So what made you come back?'' ''not that were not happy and all that''. ''I don't know it is my birthday tod…'' ''IT'S YOUR

BIRTHDAY?'' before I could even finished my sentence they circled around me throwing streamers and confetti. ''This calls for a celebration''. Yakko grabbed my

hand and we raced to the water tower.

….

''Geez what a party''. We had gone back to the tower and they threw me the biggest party I had ever seen. ''And now for the cake''. Yakko turned around to get

the cake. ''WAKKO!'' Wakko was munching down on the cake. ''mmmm strawberry cream'' Wakko said with a smirk. I giggled but Yakko sighed. ''Come on Wak,

save some for us''. Wakko swallowed the piece of cake he was eating and Yakko brought the half eaten cake to the table and started lighting the candles. ''Well it's

not the best but here it is''. '' Make a wish kid''. Hmm what could I wish for? I already had gotten my wish. I was with the Warners again and that's all I needed.

Wait. I closed my eyes and made my wish and blew out the candles. The Warners whistled and cheered. ''What ya wish for?'' asked Dot. I smiled. ''Now if I tell you

that it may not stay true''. They smirked at me. ''Time for presents'' said Yakko and they each handed me a gift. ''Sorry it was a bit short notice. ''Oh come on you

guys didn't have to do that''. ''Yes we did''. ''Open my first'' said Wakko. I took a look at the small present in green wrapping and took it from him and opened it.

''Whoa''. It was a small wooden mallet. I smirked. ''Your'e sure you trust me with this?'' ''Uh huh''. ''I still find it funny that time you malted Ralph''. He started

laughing. ''Mine next!''. I took Dot's which was wrapped in pink paper with flowers on it. ''Oh Dot''. Dot's present was a cute little purple tee, and another hair clip.

''Keep going there's more''. I dug a little more and found a piece of paper which said, Free Makeover at Dot's salon. I giggled ''Thanks''. Yakko was last. ''Uhhh hope

you like it. I opened it. I didn't know what to expect from Yakko since I hadn't known him that long, but what I found made me gasp. ''No way''. ''Don't ask how I

got it'' ''It took a lot of convincing. It was a ticket to movie premiere. ''Were all going, but someone gave the extra ticket''. ''So since your'e back we thought we

thought we'd bring you''. ''Oh guys that's so sweet''. ''Thanks, all of you''. ''GROUP TACKLE!'' and we tackled each other to the ground all laughing at one another.

Yep. Couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

….

The next day, the sun shone through the water tower. I was the first one up. Or so I thought. Yakko was already up and dressed reading the Variety paper.

''Morning'' I said with a smirk. ''Morning sunshine''. ''Seems like someone's in a good mood''. ''Yea it's so great to be back''. He put down the paper and turned

towards me. ''Seems like someone really missed me''. I rolled my eyes. ''Ok do ever stop flirting with girls?'' ''Can't help it it's in my job description''. I laughed and

sat down next to him. ''You know I could never figure out what those headlines mean''. ''Hix makes pix? what the heck does that mean?'' Wakko and Dot both got

out of bed quick as a wink and Yakko smiled behind the paper. ''I'm glad you asked''.

… **Variety Speak time! whew! this part was hard to write**

''In Hollywood they have a different language that they speak It's spoken by those folks who went to school for just one week''.''It's found Variety, a magazine they

use And no one understands it when they read the movie news''. ''Like ''Hix makes pix but the flick needs fix'' ''Means someone made a movie that bombed''. ''They

veeps in charge are now at large'' ''means everyone involved is gone''. ''The plot conflix; no beautiful chix'' ''So it's coming out video soon'' They're their lix cause

the critics say nix'' ''And the editors are gonna try to fix it in the mix''. I kept watching as the Warners sang about the wonderful world about Variety speak. ''You

gotta play it smart if you wanna part of the crowd that's hip and chic your'e gonna have to learn to talk that Variety Speak!'' ''Normal talk makes producers walk''

''You might as well speak Greek Your'e gonna have to learn….Or the meeting will adjourn….Unless my friend, you that Variety Speak!

Ba-doop-bah-doop-bah-doop-bahhh-dah!'' Dot spun me and I landed back in the chair. ''Wow ok now I get it''. Wakko opened the water tower door. ''Come on were

gonna be late for appointment with Scratchansniff''. Yakko turned towards me. ''Max you comin?'' ''Right behind you''. Oh yeah messing with Scratchansniff. This

was gonna be fun.

…

Narrator's .

It's Mime Time. Today on Mime Time, balancing on a imaginary tightrope. The mime held his arms out and tried balancing. But he quickly failed. The End.

…

Yakko's P.O.V.

We arrived at the psychiatric building. ''HELLOOO NURSE!'' Wakko and Me shouted. That joke will never get old. ''Boys go fig'' Dot muttered under her breath, while

Max just rolled her eyes. Scratchy came out of his office and Max jumped into his arms. ''Hi Scratchy! did you miss me?'' This girl was good. He started screaming

when Max gave him a big kiss. ''Youz? but but but but…'' ''now now Scratchy there are no buts about it'' I said with a big smirk on my face. ''Max came back''.

''Yeah''. ''So stop all the buts about it'' We rolled our eyes. ''What?'' ''Too much?'' I put a hand on her shoulder as we walked into the office. ''You know you really

need to learn when to stop with the lame jokes''.

…

Max's P.O.V.

I thought it was funny. But Yakko was right, It was a bit lame. Kind of cheesy too but I digress again. We all planted ourselves on the couch as Scratchansniff pulled

out his pencil and notepad and started questioning me. ''So Max, whys are youz back?'' ''Because I missed these crazy three''. The Warners started making faces.

Scratchansniff shuddered. ''Do you still wants to be zany?'' ''Do cats still climb trees?'' The Warners laughed. Scratchansniff pinched the bridge of his nose. This was

fun. ''Oh boys yous kidz always with the jokes''. ''GET OUT!'' and then we were literally kicked out of his office. Yakko brushed himself off. ''Come on sibs time to

cause some chaos!'' and we raced off the lot. But not before I got to mallet Ralph again. The Warners laughed. ''Oh yeah baby Max is back!'' I went into a knee slide

They stared at me. ''Sorry''. ''I know too much''. Yakko grabbed my hand. ''Follow me''.

**whew long chapter! what do you think is gonna happen? keep reading to find out! and what's going on with Yakko? does he like Max? only one way to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4 :Max's Special Friend

**hi people ok here's chapter four. and the Warners get to bother(drum roll) Justin Bieber! read and find out!**

**Yakko: Really? **

**me: what? oh come on like you never wanted bother Justin Bieber**

**Yakko: Nope just you**

**me: ay crumba**

**Wakko: I didn't know you spoke french**

**me: just read and review if you like. the Warners are driving me crazy**

**Dot: hey kid your'e doing it to yourself****  
**

Four:

Max's .

''So now what are we gonna do?'' We were casually strolling along Burbank with Yakko still holding my hand. Werid. He never did that before. Any way we discussed

the plan. ''Instead of bothering our regular people today, we decided to go bother Justin Bieber''. ''He's performing at the Hollywood Bowl tonight'' said Dot. '' Justin

Bieber?'' ''Uh huh'' Wakko quirked. ''Iv'e always wanted to use this on him''. ''Omg! can we make him our special friend?'' Yakko put his hand on my shoulder. ''Of

course''. ''We could make him your own personal special friend''. I smirked. Excellent.

…

We got a the Hollywood Bowl just before it started. We invaded Justin Bieber's dressing room. Yes this was going to be so much fun. ''He there he is!'' Dot jumped in

his lap and JB looked confused. ''Who are you? how did you get in here?'' ''Were the Warner Brothers, and the Warner sister''. Dot looked at me and pulled me

over.''Sorry the Warner Sisters''. I'm Yakko, I'm Wakko, they nudged me. ''I'm Max''. ''And i'm as cute as button'' Dot said giving him a big kiss. I walked over to

him. ''Hey nice mascasra pretty boy what's the matter? don't have enough already?'' The Warners laughed. ''Annoying aren't we?'' I said nudging him. ''Alright!

that's enough get out of here! I have to practice my singing before I have to on stage''. ''Oh you call that whinning singing?'' I warmed up my voice. ''Da da da Oh

yeah''. The Warners clapped and I bowed. JB was not impressed. ''That's it? seems like you suck at singing''. The Warners jaws dropped.''Oooooohhhhhh''. Oh that

is it. I tapped Wakko. ''May I borrow this''. He handed his mallet to me. I left mine back at the tower with the rest of my stuff. ''Let me knock that smirk off his

face''. I lifted the mallet over my head ready to strike when Yakko stopped me. ''You know maybe you could try something else there's a less violent way''. ''Your'e

right'' I handed back the mallet to Wakko. ''All right pretty boy I challenge you to a singing competion''. ''Whoever looses will be very disappointed''. He stared at

me. ''Your'e on''. Yakko came over to us dressed in a referee outfit. ''Let the competition begin!'' we each grabbed a guitar and JB started singing. I laughed a little

bit. This was going to become a rap battle when it got to my part. _''Well let me tell you how good Iam''. ''I ain't no pretty boy that I'm not'' ''I don't let fame go to _

_my head and you shouldn't either…..no wait i'm it all ready did''_. ''Ooooooooooohhhh!'' the Warners shouted. ''Max wins by a landslide!'' Jb looked disappointed. ''No

fair''. ''Well that's what you get for saying I suck''. ''I just spoon fed you your horrible lyrics you wannabe''. We all laughed. Two minutes later we were kicked out of

the Hollywood Bowl. ''Congratulations sib, said Yakko. ''You just had your first special friend''.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. What d think will happen next? only one way to find out!**

**Yakko: Your'e not gonna write another chapter are ya?**

**me: yep**

**Yakko: oh boy**


	5. Chapter 5: Hearts Of Max

**Ok hi people! for those who don't get the name of the ****chapter, it's my little dedication to the episode Hearts of Twilight hope you like it was really hard to write Mr. Director's part. enjoy I also ****apologize for the Pov"s not coming out right. I don't what's wrong with that.**

Five

Narrator's .

This is the beginning. The beginning of our story. The beginning. Thaddeus Plotz was pacing back and forth yelling at two men in suits. ''That maniac director is

millions over budget I thought I told you two stop him''. ''We've everything tried T.P. but he's locked us out of the soundstage'' said one. ''We've even sent over five

of our best accountants to pull the plug but they never come back. ''Isn't that scary?''Get out of my bubble!'' ''We need someone who's cunning to get inside that

soundstage and stope that director''. Someone who's brave daring, and stupid enough for this mission''. ''Gentlemen we need the Warners''. The Warners appeared

behind them. ''You rang?'' ''Ahh!'' The two men jumped up to the ceiling. ''They should really switch to decaf'' said Dot. ''Ahh what is she doing here?'' Plotz pointed

to Max. ''Oh come on Plotzy let her help''. ''She is a Warner after all'' Yakko quirked. ''That's what i'm afraid of''.

…

Yakko's P.O.V.

That's how it began. We listened intently as they explained our had each been selected for our unique abilities. That's Dot her speciality cuteness. That's Wakko his

specialty the mallet. That's Max her speciality music and zaniness. That's me my speciality two paddle balls at once! ''Your job Warners is to get from this office here

to sounstage 64 here''. ''And stop that director any questions?'' We raised our hands. ''Do you think I look cute as blonde?'' ''Why do cats purr?'' ''Who's chubbier

Perry Mason or Scotty on Star Trek?'' ''What's the deal with wannabe celebrities?'' The men groaned. ''Good luck Warners''. We saluted Plotz. ''Thank you sir''. Then

the car went backwards and Wakko ran him over with the golf cart. ''Oops sorry''. We began our journey to sounstage 64. Wakko drove. Uhhh…then I decided to

drive. This is the middle. The middle of our story. The middle. We pushed our way into the very heart of the studio. The sights we saw. The carnage. The

destruction. the senseless violence. The horror. The horror. The horror. Finally our journey was over. There it was sounstage 64. ''Careful sibs there could be a trap

around here''. Thank you amazing kerskan''.

...

Max's P.O.V.

We had been captured by the missing accountants. Now disciples of the director. ''Froinlaven, froinlaven, froinlaven, froinlaven. Then a man came out that looked

like he could be the director, or assistant director. ''Stop with the chanting''. The Warners clapped. ''Bravo, encore, faboo''. ''Did you choreograph that? you should be

very proud''. He looked confused. ''Who are you to have come here man?'' Yakko spoke up ''Were here to stop the director from making his movie''. The man

laughed. ''Stop him man? whoa wrong, wrong you know what he is? he's the thinker the tinker the plotter the planner the genius man what in France they don't

know he's king there man''. ''Comedy is his crown he rules with funny words''. Funny words like froinlaven!'' We screamed. ''He doesn't have his ending man and

your'e gonna stay in there until til he finds his ending''. ''Let me handle this''Dot whispered. ''Oh Mr. crazy person''. Dot put on her cute face. ''All we wanna do is

give the director a big smoochy kiss and say hi''. She started licking a lollypop. ''Whoa your'e cute man you got this whole ''don''t make me stay in here thing

happening man''. Ok now I was giggling. She was holding a mouse to make her look even cuter. ''Please let us out of the cagey wagey''. ''Oh your working your

weirdness on me your'e cute weirdness''. ''Okay i'll let you out''. Dot smiled and turned towards us. ''Some girls got it some girls don't ''. ''But first you gotta say the

secret password man nobody sees the director unless they know the password. We looked out at the missing accountants again. ''Froinlaven, froinlaven

froinlaven….'' ''Would it be froinlaven? '' Yakko asked. The dude was shocked. ''Whoa''. ''They have spoken froinlaven go in we should let them''. The cage opened.

''How did you know?'' asked Dot. ''It just came to me'' said Yakko. ''Froinlaven froinlaven….'' Wakko went in first with his mallet raised high. He signaled that it was

clear and became in after him. Yakko had his paddle balls. ''What are you gonna do with those?'' ''nothing it's just fun''. I rolled my eyes. ''Show off''. He smirked at

me. ''I see him come on''. We tip toed quietly behind boxes. We dressed up as gladiators, and then as ballerinas, and I kind of laughed at Wakko and Yakko in a

leotard, but they weren't paying attention. We ducked behind more boxes. We saw the director there. ''The Wretched Clown the ending scene''. ''Take 6,437''. ''And

action''. ''I saw a snail slithering across a rail road track…'' We stared at each other ''what the heck?'' the Warners shrugged their shoulders. ''Oooey gooey was his

name … oh I ate a bug cut! cut! a bug I ate with little wings''. ''Everybody take five I need to be alone GET OUT OF HERE!'' he went over and sat in a chair and one

of his buttons popped off of his shirt. ''I gotta postulate a new ending''. ''Ending….ending''. ''Hi there!'' ''Ahh!'' ''Don't with the scaring it's not a good thing''. Wakko

pointed to his donut.''Are you gonna eat that?'' ''who are you? I want answers''. ''Were the Warner Brothers''. ''And the Warners sisters''. Oh yeah I forgot about

that. ''I don't know how you got in here but heads will roll for this infringement this I promise''. We gave him sly looks. ''Look kids I don't sign autographs it affect

me the artist and you the whatever you are now scoot''. He walked away but the Warners popped up right in front of him. Looks like i'm gonna need some more

lessons before I can do that. ''How you with the going you were there but here now for me to see how'd ya do?'' ''Did you understand that?'' ''I think he said How'd

you doing with the going you were there now but here for me to see how ya do?'' Yakko rolled his eyes. ''Thanks for clearing that up''. He tried to walk away again

but they appeared right in front of him and right by my side. ''again with the scaring and popping why won't you leave?'' ''The CEO Mr. Plotz sent us I'm afraid it's

over we have to stop your movie''. ''Stop the move? the thing on film no, it's not finished I don't have an ending'' The Warners brought out their secrets weapons

from their hammerspace. I pulled mine out of my bag. ''Don't make us use these'' ''Froinlaven froinlaven!'' ''You kids can't stop me'' I'm afraid it's over it's not''. We

got captured by the accountants again. ''Uhh ok maybe not''. ''But I just may have the ending for you movie''. ''Oh you have an ending for the move the thing on

film oh tell me nice kid with no eyebrows''. ''Yakko what are you doing?'' ''Shh trust me Max it's going to be fine''. The Director brought his camera people back, and

we started to get ready to shoot. ''Ok I'm ready for my ending''. Dot and Yakko smiled. ''You want it?'' ''Oh yeah''. ''You really want it? oh yeah give it to me

Froinlaven!'' ''And action!'' Wakko pulled a lever. _Smash! _the last he remembered was the hurting. The hurting. That's the ending. The ending of our story. The

ending. the ending wham! Wakko! you ran over the singer! ''oops sorry'' the ending. The ending.


	6. Chapter 6: Lookit the new fuzzy head!

**Hi people! ok so I know it's been a few days since I updated. But here's the next chapter. Max has a little more to say in this one. Enjoy and review! oh and thank you to animeandcartoonsfreak, and goldengod180 for ****reviewing. enjoy mwha ha ha ha!**

**Yakko: I think she's crazy Wakko and Dot: dUH!**

Six:

Narrator's P.O.V

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea. Good Idea. Planting a garden in your own backyard. Bad Idea. Planting a garden in a junkyard. The End. The next

morning was pretty quiet. Wakko was outside with Max below the water tower trying to teach her how to pull out things from her hammerspace. ''Ok now

concentrate''. Max focused as best as she could. And tried bringing out her mallet. But instead she brought out a rubber chicken. ''This is stupid! I'll never get it

right''. Yakko and Dot stuck their heads out from the tower. ''Hey you two we gotta head over to Scratchansniff's.'' ''We have an appointment''.

…

''Today my little Warner friends I don't want to ask you any boring questions''. Yakko jumped off the couch ''So can we go then?'' ''wait, wait don't you want to hear

my fun new idea?'' Dot pouted. ''I thought you said no boring questions''. ''Yeah like I reallly wanna be here''. Max whispered to Wakko. ''This guy is as boring as

rock''. Wakko giggled. ''Today, I want to try a little group session''. The Warners backed away. ''Wait you don't mean…..'' Hello Nurse walked in. ''Your'e other patient

is here Doctor''. ''Very well send her in''. The Warners hid behind the couch. ''Guys why are you…..'' ''Oh where oh where has my little dog gone baby!'' The Warners

held on to each other. ''Elymra!'' ''No anyone but her!''. Yakko jumped in Scratchansniff's arms. ''I thought we talked about this the last time''. ''ooooooh lookit the

cute fuzzy heads''. Elymra ran over to them and hug them with her deifying grip''. Scratchansniff looked on. ''Nice to see everyone again ya?'' ''now Elymra I want

you to meet Max''. Max had ducked behind the couch where the Warners hid before, and Elymra dropped them right away when she saw her. ''Oooh lookit the new

fuzzy head''. She hugged her. ''Will you let go? i'm not a plaything''. ''Ok everyone let's all have fun with Mr. Puppethead'' ''Oh I love Mr. Puppethead''. Max and the

Warners rolled their eyes. ''Figures''. ''Hello Everybody''. ''Hello Mr. Puppethead''. ''Is there something you kiddies like to share with Mr. Puppethead?'' The Warners

pulled out puppets and Wakko pulled out one for Max. ''Uh nope''. ''Not me''. ''Can't say I do''. ''I like to share''. ''Good what?'' ''This!'' the Wakko puppet hit Mr.

Puppethead. ''Naughty puppet''. ''ay ay ay ay! uh, I mean ay ay ay are you alright Mr. Puppethead?'' ''No I got woggie on my noggin. Elymra ran over to Mr. Puppet

head. ''Oh don't worry Mr. Puppethead i'll take care of you with a great big huggie poo''. ''I'm gonna make you all better and love you and kiss you and be nursi

nurse for the sick little woggie noggin''. The Warners and Max stared on. ''Oh the humanity''. Scratchansniff flew across the room. ''Mr. Puppethead what happened?

nobody's home''. ''Dot and Max rolled their eyes. ''There's an understatement''. ''I know let's engage in some paraell play with a little non competitive gaming ya?''

''Say what?'' ''He means let's hug the puppy heads!'' ''I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and take you home and dress you up like little ponies and we'll play

rodeo cowgirl''. ''Ahh!'' ''I got another idea let's play what happened to the Warners''. ''What happened to the Warners?'' Scratchansniff pinched the bridge of his

nose. ''Don't you worry man wrinkle head i'll find em. ''Oh Waners''. They raced back to the water tower and locked the front door. ''That was close one''. ''That was

a weird one''. ''Do you have to put up with everyday?'' ''Nah''. ''We haven't seen her since the last time Scratchy did that to us''. They then heard the train which

they always played on. ''All aboard!'' ''Elymra!'' ''Were gonna play Petticoat Juncution''. Their eyes bugged out in fear and tried to unlock the water tower door. ''Oh

i'm Uncle Joe and the mood were gonna throw whoo whoo!'' They ran as fast as they could. ''Come back Warner a licous''. She walked around the lot and found

Ralph. ''Excuse me Mr. guard man face have you seen the Warner heads?'' ''The Warner heads…uh um,''' She lifted him up. ''There you are''. ''Some hiding place''

. ''It was warm''. Max rolled her eyes. ''Next time let's try my hiding place''. They ran off again. ''Come back!'' They ran until they reach a movie theatre. ''Here I

come to love you to pieces''. They ran into the theatre and sat down. ''Think were safe in here?'' They turned towards the screen. ''Have seen four cute fuzzy

heads?'' The dinosaur in the movie roared at her. ''Ooooh look at the big dino head your'e cute i'm gonna bath you and powder you and teach how to on the

paper''. She ripped i apart The Warners and Max gasped. ''There you are''. The ran out of the theatre. ''Wait we gotta fight fire with fire''. ''How are we gonna do

that?'' ''like we did last time'' said Dot with a smile. ''Follow me''. ''Oh Warners wait for me''. There the answer to our prayers''. ''Buttons and Mindy?'' ''why not it

worked last time''. Wakko pulled out his gag bag and pulled out a small toy. They opened Mindy's front gate and let the toy go before running off. ''Puppy toy''.

Mindy got free of harness and chased after the toy. Buttons was about to run off. ''Relax pal it's taken care of''. ''Where are you Warner a licous I'm gonna hug you

and spindle you and…look at that cute little girl head''. Elymra followed Mindy and made sure she stayed out of danger which was usually Buttons job. Butttons

clapped as he watched Elymra get hurt and tried to keep Mindy from harm. ''I love a happy ending''. Max sighed. ''I'm just happy it's over''.

…

After the Elymra incident, they all went back to the water tower. ''So what do you…'' before Max could finish her question, they heard a whistle. ''Yipe!'' the

Warners ran off, but Max stayed put . ''All right Iv'e had enough of this guy''. She pulled out her mallet and whacked him one head. Max had found her

hammerspace.

**Ok so you like? What will happen to Max now? when will the next chapter be? what will happen next? when will I stop asking these questions? only one way to ****find out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sanity or Insanity?

**Hi people! ok so here's the next chapter. Sorry if it sounds a little boring, I had to do it before we get to the end of part one. So here it is. In this chapter, Max starts to question her sanity. Or insanity in this case. Hope you like. thank you again to animeandcartoonsfreak my internet sib, and goldengod180 for reviewing. Enjoy!**

Seven:

Narrator's P.O.V.

For the next few days, Max was very quiet. She still caused chaos with the Warners, but it seemed she was still having trouble. The Warners were starting to grow

concerned because they thought of her as family. So they decided to go see Scratchansniff, to see if he could help them with Max. ''Aggh! not you kidz again!''

Scratchy hid behind his desk.''Calm down Scratchy we want to talk to you''. ''It's about Max'' said Dot. ''She's been very quiet lately''. Scratchy got up from behind

his desk. ''Is normal for her?'' ''Not in the least''. ''She found her hammerspace the other day, and she's been quiet since then''. ''Hmm that is very strange''. ''I

woulds like to speak to her as soon as possibles''. ''Lucky for she's right outside''. ''Wells bring hers in''.

…

Max's P.O.V.

''So Max hows are youz feeling?'' with my hands. When the Warners brought me to talk to Scratchy, I didn't feel like talking not at all. I just sat there all quiet on

the couch not saying a word. ''Aw come on Max tells me what's bothering you''. No way not at all there's no way I would….. ''Well…..'' ''Yes?'' might as well tell now.

Dang I forgot how sometimes I could be a big mouth. ''Well there's this one problem''. ''Yes?''. ''I…..'' Scratchy reached out his hand as if he understood how much

this was bothering me. ''I'm questioning my sanity''. ''Or insanity considering i'm with the Warners''. ''So that's what's bothering youz are having the seconds

doubts? on whether to zany or not?'' I nodded. ''Hmm very intresting''. ''Have youz talks to the Warners about this?'' I sighed. ''No cause I didn't know what they

would think of me''. Scratchy looked surprised.''Thens you should talk to them''. ''You can't keep all of your's doubts inside Max''. ''Youz must talks to thems''. ''They

are youz friends after all''. ''Ok I will''. And jump off the couch and out of habit I jumped into his lap. ''Thanks Scratchy your'e a lifesaver''.

...

Scratchy's P.O.V

Hmm this was very interesting. After Max had left, I looked over the information she shared with me. _''Maybes I shoulds tell Mr. Plotz about this'' _I thought. _''Maybe_

we jumped to conclusions about this one''. ''She mays not be as zany as we think''.

...

Max's P.O.V

'_'Just tell them and they won't be angry''. _I thought to myself. ''_Just tell them and they'll understand''. _We had been walking back to the water tower, and I had

been arguing with myself on whether to tell them or not''. _''Just tell them''. ''Tell them''. _''Guys there's something I have tell you''. Yakko put his hand on my

shoulder. ''Sure kiddo what's up?'' I still found it a little weird that he was touching me all the time, but I ignored it. ''I'm questioning my sanity, insanity I mean''.

The Warners looked at me shocked. Then started laughing. Whoa not the reaction I thought of. ''That's it? that's what's bothering you?'' I nodded my head. ''Max

why didn't you say something?'' ''We could've helped you this whole time!'' ''Come on and don't worry we'll have not doubting yourself in no time''.

...

Of course they were right. They decided to run around the lot again. I was a little nervous at first, since I hadn't been doing it in a while. But when I took my

mallet out of my hammerspace again, it felt good. Mayhem felt good. The Warners and me even got another special friend. He was a very angry news anchor that

thought the world revolved around him. That is until we came along. ''You kids are driving me crazy get out!'' We got kicked out his studio. ''Well, I guess I know

where I stand now'' . Yep. I had chosen insanity.

**ok so that's the end of that chapter. You like? what will happen now that max has chosen insanity? the next two chapters will reveal! till then, ANIMANIA out! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A meeting and Premire

**Hi here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Eight:

Max's P.O.V.

The next day was better. Wakko and me were outside practicing another toon lesson. This one was harder than the last, it was toon speed. I thought I had it the

last time I was here, but I guess I was wrong and it was harder than it looked. ''Ok here it goes''. I revved up my legs again for what seemed like the 50th time

that morning. ''I think you got it!'' Wakko shouted. I revved them up faster. I tried to take a step…''yeah I think….'' Then I fell and landed on my butt. Wakko

laughed. ''Hey that's not funny!'' ''Aw come on it was totally funny''. He helped me up. Then Yakko stuck his head out from the tower. ''Hey you two cancel the

lesson''. ''Plotzy wants to talk to us in his office''. ''Thaddeus Plotz? that cranky guy who runs the studio?'' it was Yakko's turn to laugh. ''Yeah him''. ''Well what are

we waiting for? let's go!'' ''I knew there was a reason we liked you''.

…

''Hi ya Plotzy!'' the Warners jumped into Plotz's arms and kissed him. He didn't seem to happy about that. ''You remember our other sib Max right?'' ''how could I

forget''. He turned towards me. ''I like to have a word with you''. ''I thought you wanted to talk to all of us'' Wakko sighed. ''No just Max''. ''You three OUT!'' and he

threw the Warners out of his office. ''Have a seat Max''. I was a little shocked that he threw the Warners out, but I sat down anyway. He pulled out a folder. ''Iv'e

been talking with Scratchansniff, and he was telling me how you were questioning your'e sanity''. So much for patient doctor confidentiality. ''Well?'' ''To be honest

Plotzy I was, but I know where I stand now''. ''Oh?'' ''Yep I'm a Warner, so that's means I'm not allowed to question my sanity or insanity no matter what I do''.

Plotz was shocked. ''Well uh I guess that answers my question''. ''I thought we could talk this over…'' Now it was mine turn to be shocked. ''Wait are you saying you

don't' want me to be insane?'' Plotz nodded his head. ''We just don't need another Warner running around''. ''I'm sorry I thought you were different''. ''you know

sane''. ''Well let me tell you something''. I was literally on climbing his desk and he looked frightened.''I'm not going anywhere, and there's no way I'm leaving the

Warners''. ''You have to kick me out of the studio first, and there's no way that's gonna happen right?''. ''We'll I suppose your'e right''. ''Good we agree on

something''. And I stomped out of his office.

…

After that, we went back to the tower. We had to get ready cause tonight was the big night for the movie premire. And Dot was practically begging me to have her

give me a makeover. ''Aw come on please! I could give some makeup tips that would make look absolutely fantastic! and I'll even let you borrow one of my

dresses!'' ''alright alright, Dot I'll let you do my makeup''. ''Great!'' She grabbed my hand and we went into a room where Dot kept all her makeup and salon stuff.

''Oh no Dot's at it again!'' Wakko and Yakko shouted sarcastically. Dot glared at them angrily. And just like that they were quiet. If I learned two things from Dot it's

never to make her angry and to never called her Dottie. Dot put me in her salon chair and started washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner. ''Dollface, you

really need to learn how to brush your'e hair a little more look at these split ends''. She dried it got out a brush and starting brushing my hair. After that was done,

then came the makeup. ''Now hold still''. ''Remember what they say beauty is pain''. I grimaced and braced myself for what was coming.

...

_Two hours later….._

Yakko's P.O.V

Where were those girls? it was almost time to go! Wakko and me had already gotten dressed, and were still waiting the girls. ''What time is it?'' Wakko pulled out a

grandfather clock. ''Almost six''. He swallowed it. That's our lil garbage disposal. Dot came out. ''Ok I tried my best here she is''. Dot looked behind her. ''Max will you

get out here already!'' Max stepped out in one of Dot's dresses. And she really looked great. Me and Wakko grinned at each other. HELLOOOOOO Nurse! Max

blushed. I reached out my hand towards her. ''Madame shall we?'' Max giggled. ''Of course monsieur''. Oh this was going to be fun.

…

Max's P.O.V

We made it to the premire just in time. Wakko grabbed the snacks while me Yakko, and Dot grabbed seats in the back. The movie started just as we sat down.

Wakko had grabbed popcorn, candy, and large soda for himself. It was pretty interesting. The movie was about an alien who wanted to eat the earth woman's

brain. I looked over at Wakko who was chugging down the soda. ''Enjoying the movie?'' he nodded his head at me. ''shhhhhh!'' I turned around at the people

behind me. ''Oh what are ya leaky tires?'' Wakko starting look around. ''I have to potty''. ''What?'' ''I have to potty''. ''Huh?'' ''I have to POTTY!'' ''Shhh!'' ''I'll be

right back let me know if he eats her brains''. An hour or two later the alien was about to eat the woman's brain when….''Excuse me POTTY EMERGENCY!'' Wakko

had ran into the movie! The alien ran after him. ''Hey come out of there! your'e ruining the movie!'' ''ahh….'' Wakko stepped out and gave the alien a big kiss.

''Thank you''. ''Ew gross he didn't even wash his hands''. After the movie ended, we were exhausted. We headed back to the water tower for a nice long sleep.

''Night guys''. ''Goodnight Max''. ''Goodnight Yakko''. ''Goodnight Dot''. ''Goodnight Wakko''. ''Night Yakko, night Dot''. ''Goodnight John Wyane''. ''Get me out of

here!'' I laughed. That night I dreamt of nothing but brain eating aliens, whacking people with mallets, and potty emergencies.


	9. Chapter 9: Something gone Wrong

**Hi here's the last chapter of part one. Part two coming soon no worries;)**

Nine:

Max's P.O.V

The next morning I felt horrible as I got out of bed. What happened? I felt sick. I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that candy. But it felt more than that. I shrugged

out of bed and saw the Warners still sleeping in their bunk bed. So I left them a note. ''_gone out for a while be back soon''-Max._ I stuck my head out from the

tower. The sun was bright and shone in my eyes as I climbed down from the tower. After sneaking past Ralph the guard, which was pretty easy, I casually strolled

around Burbank like any other citizen. Everyone seemed to be in a rush running here, or running there, but I ignored them with only one thing on my mind. I was

still having a doubt or two about choosing insanity, but then again doesn't everyone whoever meant the Warners? i kept walking. I stopped in front of a Tv store

and remembered something from what seemed like a long time ago. ''_It's been in front of you the whole time''. ''Go back the way you came''._ Go back the way I

came. ''_Could I really do that again? could I really leave the Warners? _ _Then again Alyssa and mom must be missing me…'' _I stuck out my hands towards the Tv,

knowing I would get sucked in. ''_Nothing. Huh?''_ Wait let me try again. Nothing. This was getting weird. I stepped back. Ok I know it's stupid trying the same thing,

but I took a running start and my face hit the glass. ''Ow''. This was starting to get scary. I stuck my hand out a couple more times to see what would happen, but

nothing did. Then fear struck inside of me. I was stuck. For real this time. I was stuck in the toon world and I couldn't go back.

**ok so like? NO DON'T STOP THERE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO Max? Part two. Secrets will be revealed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Toon Effect-Irreversible

**Hi people! ok so i know it's been a few days, but i've been on vacation and i was having a little trouble starting it. But here finally part two! I had to change the rating a little bit cause the chapter gets little violent. So beware my readers beware cause something bad might happen! mwah ha ha ha ha! **

**Yakko: really?**

**Me: oh just read already**

** Part Two: Changes, Toon Changes**

Ten:

Max's P.O.V.

I used my new toon speed to get back to the water tower as quick as I could. ''_The Warners''.They'll know what to do''. _I climbed back up the tower and saw that

the Warners were just waking up. _''Please let them be able to help''. ''Please let them help me''._

...

Yakko's P.O.V.

Me and my sibs woke up late. Max was already gone and she left a note. But something didn't feel right. Like at any moment something could go wrong. Wakko

turned towards me. ''When do think Max will be back?'' ''I don't know Wak, maybe…..'' And as if right on cue Max came back in. I smiled at her. ''Hey where you've

been kid….'' ''I can't go back''. We stared at her like she was growing another head. ''What do you mean? can't go back?'' She stared at me with anger in her eyes.

''To the real world''. ''It's like i'm meant to be here and not go back''. ''Why would you wanna do that?'' Wak looked at her with his tongue hanging out of his

mouth. As usual. ''I'm still having my doubts, and I when I went to go stick my arm out….nothing''. She started to cry. Man I hate when they do that. Dot went

over to her and lead her to the couch, while me and Wak just stared at her. I put my hand on her shoulder. ''Calm down kidWardo we'll think of something''.

''How?'' ''It's like I never went home in the first place''. ''You have to be a real genius to figure that out''. Then I got an idea. A light bulb struck above my head.

Then Wakko ate it. Can you blame him? I turned back towards Max and smirked. ''I think I know someone who can''.

…

Max's P.O.V.

''Oh this is fun Brain narf!'' The Warners took me to see Pinky and the Brain. If Brain couldn't figure out what was wrong I don't think anybody could. Brain was

attaching me to a machine that would tell us what was going on and whether or not I was still human. Or if there was a little bit of sanity. I was strapped down to

a table and Brain was punching in numbers in a computer. ''Quiet Pinky'' ''Or I shall have to hurt you''. ''Are you sure this will work?'' Brain looked at me like I

should be the strapping him up to the machine. ''Of course my dear''. ''We'll know what's wrong in a matter of seconds''. ''I hope you right''. He ignored me and

turned on the switch that caused the machine to slightly hum. Yakko stood over me. ''So your'e sure this will work?'' ''Yes i'm sure''. ''With this machine we'll have

this figured out in no time''. ''What's machine over there?'' ''Oh that's Brain's mind control machine pout! with it Brain can control everyone's minds and we'll take

control doesn't that sound like fun? narf!'' Brain smacked Pinky over the head with his pencil. ''Ha good one Brain!'' ''please excuse my associate''. ''Sometimes he's

not right in the head''. I was starting to get impatient. ''Look can we please just get this over with?'' ''Fine''. Brain turned back towsrds the computer to read the

results. ''Oh my''. ''What?'' ''We seem to have a tiny problem''. Dot looked shocked. Yakko looked horrified. And Wakko, well he was just making gookie faces. ''No

wait it appears to be a slight error''. He turned towards Pinky who was pressing one of the switches. ''I thought I told you not to touch any buttons Pinky''.

''Whoops sorry Brain narf!'' He sighed and turned back towards the computer again. ''Oh my''. ''What? another error?'' ''no it appears that you were never human

in the first place''. ''What?! how could that be?'' ''I'm not sure…..Pinky NO!'' Before I could even think about what was happening a shock of pain ran through me.

It was so strong that I couldn't even scream but I felt it run through my veins and through my I was being electrocuted but worse. ''SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!''

Yakko yelled and Brain pulled the switch causing me to pass out.

...

Yakko's P.O.V

SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF! Brain pulled the switch and Max passed out. I had never been so afraid in m life until that moment. We raced over to her side. Dot

started fanning her with a fan, and Wakko did the same. All Pinky and the Brain could do was watch. Max's eyes snapped open. _''Thank God she's ok'' I thought._

_''She's safe''. _''We thought we lost you kid''. ''DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!'' Dot was about to yell at her some more when…. ''I don't believe it''. Uh oh. This couldn't be

good.

…

Max's P.O.V

I woke up num as anything. Dot was yelling at me when Brain noticed something else was wrong. ''What is it?'' Man I sounded hoarse. ''It appears that the shock

was the last of it''. ''The last of what?'' ''I appears you were right''. ''You are permanently a toon''. ''And what does that mean?'' ''It means that theses effect are

irreversible''.

**UH OH! what's gonna happen will max ever make it back? will there any more ****surprises? will I ever finish this thing. To be continued!**


	11. Chapter 11: Depression

**ok hi people! yeah so how about that last chapter? oh boy! here's the next one and I hope you enjoy. Thank you to goldengod180for reviewing. I do not own Animaniacs. But it sure is fun to write about them!**

Eleven:

Max's P.O.V.

No way. It wasn't possible. ''It can't be…..'' Brain checked the computer a few more times to be sure. ''I'm afraid it is''. No. No way. I mean sure Iv'e always thought

about being a toon but for good?without anyway back? I immediately thought about Alyssa and mom and how it would affect them if I never came back.

Permanent? I didn't think about the Warners and how now they really did have another sister. I pulled all of the wires that were connected to me off and I ran off

not caring what anyone thought of me. ''_I can't believe this happening''. ''It's not possible''. ''Am I really a toon for good?'' _tears were running down my face now as

I ran faster and faster through the studio. Then something dawned on me._''Or was I always meant to be?''_

...

Brain's P.O.V.

It was unbelievable. For all of us. Pinky became strangely quiet after Max had left and so were the Warners, apparently from shock. ''Are you sure Brain?'' Yakko

asked. ''Did it really…you know….'' I nodded. ''Yes''. ''It's like she was never human in the first place'' ''Like she was drawn''. ''Exactly''. That took them by surprise.

''So I guess she really is one us now''. ''Go after her i may need to run a few tests later on''. ''Thanks Brain but after what just happened…ehhhhhhh I don't think

so''. ''Come on sibs''. I sighed and turned back towards Pinky. ''Come Pinky let's prepare for tonight''. ''Why Brain what are we gonna do tonight?'' ''Same thing we

do every night Pinky''. ''Try to take over the World!'' ''Oh yeah Brain with the mind control thingy narf!'' I rolled my eyes. ''Sometimes I wonder about you

Pinky''.''Come we must prepare''.

...

Max's P.O.V.

''Max wait!'' as soon as I heard his voice I ran faster. My new toon speed was really coming in handy but it wasn't enough to get away from the Warners since they

were the experts at this. Yakko grabbed my by the waist and started to carry me. I struggled in his arms. ''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I shouted. ''JUST LEAVE ME

ALONE!'' I broke away from his grasp started to run away again before Wakko tackled me to the ground and pinned me. The others came over and Yakko started

yelling at me. ''Will you stop?'' ''Why are you running?'' I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. ''Max?'' I started to cry. ''I'm sorry i'm sorry I….'' Wakko got off of me

and gave me his hand. I took it and Yakko put his hand on my shoulder. ''You ok kid?'' ''Am I ok?'' ''After what I just found out? am I ok?'' I slumped to the ground

and started crying again. I hated this. Making a fool of myself in front of the Warners. What did they think of me? They slumped down next to me and Yakko

handed me a handkerchief. ''Hey it's ok''. ''Calm down shh''. ''I wiped my eyes. ''Oh sure''. ''Everythings gonna be all peachy keen''. '' And how is gonna be ok? I

can't go home''. ''My mom is gonna be so worried and I'll never see my best friend again''. ''SO YEAH EVERYTHING'S FINE!''. The Warners looked at me shocked. I

probably shouldn't have yelled at them I mean it wasn't their fault. But I was just so frustrated at all of this I didn't know what I would do. Yakko rubbed my back

some more as I cried some more. Then he lifted my chin. ''Hey cheer up''. ''Cheer up?'' ''How can I cheer up after what just happened?'' ''I hadn't thought of that''.

Yakko thought for a minute. ''I know come let's head back to the tower''. They helped me up but not before we all got together for a group hug. ''Don't worry we'll

figure this out''. Yeah right.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

For the next few days max went into a spiraling depression that the Warners couldn't stop. She just sat there on her bed not eating, sleeping or talking to anyone.

The Warners tried to cheer her up with all the tricks they knew. Wakko did a belching concerto of Blue Danube, but nothing happened. Dot sang her I'm cute song.

nothing. Yakko even sang the Nations of the World,but Max didn't notice. Eventually they gave up on that and turned to the internet. ''Oh great and powerful

google please give us the answer!'' Yakko rolled his eyes. ''Wak I don't think that will work''. ''Whoops sorry it was worth a shot though. He giggled. Yakko typed

Max's symptoms into the search bar and a few sites came up. ''Depression?'' ''How could that be depression?'' ''Yes it's very serious''. Later that day they also went

went to see Scratchansniff to see if he could help them with their problem. They told Max to stay in the tower but they knew she wouldn't go anywhere. Why

would she? she hadn't moved in days. ''What Max is going thorughs is severe depression''. ''Say what?'' ''Un ya it's very true''.''You need to make her gets up un

stop with the lying around''. ''Make her feeling better with stuff she likes to do''. ''What does she like to do?'' They could think of only one thing. Later that day a

tiny figure emerged from the water tower. Max shielded her eyes from the sun as she climbed down. She didn't she the Warners anywhere so she ran off to the

only thing that would make her feel any better. Music.

…

The Warners had just finished up with Scratchansniff, when their ears perked up. _'' I never really knew''. ''How hard it would be''. ''It feels like a tragedy…..'' _Yakko

knew right away. ''Come on sibs''. They raced to the recording building where all the music was recorded and found Max there with her guitar. _''Da da da da _

_da….da''. ''Da da da da da da da da…yes it's clear to me know and I don't even know how…. I got those sad, a bit annoying, yes it's annoying, those crazy, _

_zany…..Warner blues. Warners Blues oooooooooo…..'' _ Max stopped playing as the Warners huddled around her. ''We didn't know you felt that way'' said Yakko. ''Is it

true?'' Max nodded her head. Dot crossed her arms ''Why didn't you say anything before kid?'' ''Because I didn't know how you react''. ''I'm sorry that i'm causing

you all this worry''. ''Don't worry about it cause were gonna help you''. ''How?'' ''Well how about we start with something to eat?'' Wakko said with his stomach

growling. Max giggled and nodded he head. She was starving. They took her hands and Max knew things would get better. She just didn't know how good it would

get.

**So what do ya think? Max is now out of her depression yay! but will there be any romance? more to come wait and find out! laterz :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Hanging with Yakko

**Hi again! ok so for those who have been wondering about the love ting, read this chapter and your'e questions will be answered. Hope you like **

Twelve:

Narrator's P.O.V.  
For the next few weeks the Warners didn't let Max out of their sight. This kind of annoyed Max but the Warners didn't care. Max had to admit she was feeling

better, but the constant supervision was kind of annoying. Each of the Warners decided to take shifts to make sure Max didn't go into her deep depression again.

Dot took one day,Wakko took another, and by this time Max was ready to pull her hair out. She couldn't take it anymore. So the next day she decided to stay in bed

and not go anywhere. That is, until somebody kicked her. ''Wake up sleepyhead''. ''Today's my day''.

...

Max's P.O.V.

I groaned under the sheets. Great a whole day with the wise cracking Yakko Warner. Just great''. ''I hope your'e not planning to sleep in cause I got some plans''.

''That and I could just sit on top of you till you decide to get up''. I felt him get closer to the bed. ''Or I could just do this''. Before I could even say anything, he

pulled off the blankets leaving me nothing to cover myself with. ''YAKKO!'' ''ooo someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed''. ''Get dressed come on I have

some surprises in store for today''. He grinned at me. ''If your up for it''. I sighed and rolled my eyes. If it was like anything like his surprises from before, then I

knew it was going to be a long day. I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. But before I walked in I heard the Warners whispering. I didn't catch much of

it expect bits and pieces like, ''Where are you gonna take her?'' ''And I can't believe…..'' They all stopped when I walked in and started at me. ''Morning to you to'' I

said with a huff. Honestly I couldn't believe these guys sometimes. Wakko and Dot just stared at me while I grabbed some cereal and made myself breakfast, while

Yakko just smirked at me then went to grab a bag. ''Ready to go?'' I stared at him as I swallowed the rest of my cereal with milk dripping down my chin. ''For

what?'' ''Were going out today''. ''By the looks of it you could use some fresh air''. True with Wakko and Dot we stayed inside. Wakko and I played cards but he

ended up playing with himself which turned later into fighting, while all Dot wanted to was try different types of makeup on me and play dress up.''Sure ok why

not?'' Yakko smirked. ''Your'e sure your'e up for it?'' ''Only if you are''. I went to go put my bowl in the sink but Dot stopped me. ''Don't worry about it sweetie I'll

get it''. ''But…..'' she pushed a backpack in my hands that looked exactly like Yakko's and started pushing me out the door. ''Now you two go ahead''. ''And Max

have fun''. She winked at Yakko and before I could say anything more. She closed the door. Huh. Well that was weird. Yakko was still smirking at me. ''Ladies first''.

I smiled at him and started climbing down the ladder thinking about what Dot said to me and how she pushed me out the door. And why did she wink at Yakko?

weird. It was strange. It was like she knew something that I didn't.

...

Yakko had decided to take me to the park for a while. He didn't tell me what surprises he had in store, but I really didn't care. We sat down on a park bench and

Yakko started talking. ''So you feeling any better?'' What could I say? ''Uh yea sure''. This was very weird for me. I ten minutes with the guy and I was already

wishing that I was back in the tower with Dot. I had never spent anytime alone with him, and I was really getting awkward. ''Uhhhhh….. hang I'll be right back

don't go anywhere''. Then he got off the bench and walked off. I took a breath of relief. Finally sometime alone. Or so I thought. ''Hey look what we got over here''.

Yep Goodfeathers. ''How you doing kiddo? we was starting to think we wouldn't see ya again'' said Pesto. ''Yeah were ya been?'' said Squit. ''Aw come on I

practically just asked her that''. ''Hey come on break it up you two your'e giving me a headache over here''. Pesto turned towards Bobby, looking really mad. ''You

wanna headache huh? well I'll give ya….'' ''Ahem''. I turned around. Yakko had come back. ''Uh hi''. ''Hi''. ''You wanna tell me what's going on?'' I smiled. ''Oh just

talking to some old friends''. ''Coo yeah''. ''Well be on our way''. ''Hey kid good to see ya again''. Yakko reached out for my hand. I took it, but not before I waved

goodbye to the Goodfeathers. ''See ya later!'' And with that Yakko lead me off without giving me a clue to where we were heading next.

...

Narrator's P.O.V.

The Goodfeathers watched Max walk away with Yakko. It wasn't until they were gone that Bobby said something. ''Coo hey guys I think those two are in love''.

''Coo you think so?'' ''Never know with these kids''. ''Good point''. ''Come on let's go get some food if we can find anyway''. Squit grinned at Pesto. ''Yeah don't worry

bout it i'm sure we could get some food you are a pretty tough bird Pesto''. ''What did you say?'' ''I said your'e a tough bird''. ''Are you sayin that I'm tough bird

ready to wrestle other birds to amuse you?'' ''No that's not at all what i'm sayin''. ''I'm a tough bird?'' ''Yeah that's what I'm sayin''. Pesto paced for a minute then

ruffled his feathers. ''THAT'S IT!'' he tackled Squit and started beating him up. ''You wanna tough bird? i'll give you a tough bird! come here!'' And Bobby tried to

break up the fight. ''Hey guys come on''. ''I still have a headache over here''. Then he got pulled into the fight as the other birds came by and started pecking away

at the food that the Goodfeathers were trying to get.

...

Max's P.O.V.  
Whoa what a day. I was exhausted. Yakko had taken me to a amusement park for the day which had been the surprise all along. We spent all day riding the rides,

eating cotton candy, and driving the employees insane. Yakko had even won me a prize a stuffed teddy bear. It was kind of sweet in a way and eventually we had

to leave cause the park was closing. I had a great time, and later Yakko had told me that he'd done cause he thought it would lift my sports up. And as usual he

was right. As we walked back to the tower a thought dawned on me. ''Yakko if i'm a toon now, what age does that make me?'' He thought this over for a minute.

''I say eleven so that makes us practically the same age''. He grinned making me blush. We climbed back up to the water tower and all I wanted to do was go inside

and go to bed, but Yakko pulled me over to sit on the balcony and watch the stars. ''Nice huh?'' I nodded my head. ''Reminds me of the first time we were out

here''. ''Remember?'' I nodded my head again. How could I forget? at that time all I wanted to was escape, and Yakko had stopped me and we ended up watching

the stars. That was the night before he apologized. Before I even realized it was happening, I noticed Yakko had my hand in his. I pulled it away. ''Yakko what are

you doing?'' He sighed and was quiet for a few minutes which was totally weird for him. ''Yakko?'' He finally turned towards me. ''Remember I said I had some

surprises for today? well the amusement park was only the beginning''. He took my hand again and this time my face was turning red. What was going on here?''

''Max?'' I looked at him. ''I love you Max Warner''. And with that he kissed me.

**OMG! Ha I left you hanging! what will happen next with the sweethearts? well read and find out seesh why are asking me for?**


	13. Chapter 13: Toon Love

**Hi people! ok so I know alot of you have been waiting for Max's reaction so here it is. It starts off a little funny and sorry if it's not the best. A big thank you to goldengod180 for reviewing and to Dambusta3 to. Thanks guys I really appericate it! anyway here it is and enjoy :)**

Thirteen:

Max's P.O.V

What the what?! why the heck is this happening? my mind was going in several directions as world kept spinning. Loves me? he loves me? how could he? well it's

been kind of obvious with all the hand holding and everything, but I still can't believe it! what would Dot and Wakko say? He stopped kissing me and smirked. ''I

knew you weren't a bad kisser''. ''Uhhhh…..'' what do I say? what do I do? all I could do was just smile back at him. He took my hand and we went back into the

water tower. ''And where have you two been?'' we got caught by Dot. She was standing there with her arms crossed in her pink nightgown and curlers in her ears.

''Uhhh hey Dot''. She walked over and took a long hard look at both of us. I kept my head down and was trying not blush, while Yakko just smirked and winked at

Dot. ''Oh!'' ''you, get to bed Wakko has been waiting for you''. ''Me and Max have to talk''. Before I knew what was happening, Dot took my hand and we went to sit

on the couch. Yakko just shrugged and went into the bedroom. But not before he gave me another kiss. ''Good nighhht''. And he walked into the bedroom. ''I'll be

back right back''. Dot rushed off for a minute and came back with makeup and some curlers. Oh great makeup time. ''You need to tell me everything''. ''Where did

you go? how long did he kiss you?'' ''and where? details I need details!'' ''Whoa calm down Dot''. ''Ok um, the amusement park,and we kissed outside and got me a

prize''. I showed her my stuffed teddy bear''. ''Aw that's so sweet what else?'' ''He said I was a good kisser''. ''And?'' ''Um, that's it''. Dot looked disappointed. ''Aw

come on girl there's gotta be more than that''. '''No that's it''. Dot collapsed back on the couch. ''Haven't you ever dated before?'' This is where I got really

embarrassed. ''No I'm only fifteen remember?'' ''Tehcnically your'e eleven like Yakko since your'e a toon now''. Oh yeah I keep forgetting that. ''And don't worry I'll

help you out''. ''It was only your'e first night out after all''. I turned around to look at her, but she turned me around again so she could put more curlers in my

hair. ''You knew all alongdidn't you?'' even though I was turned around, I could tell Dot was smiling. ''Yakko told me when you were asleep one night''.''We've been

planning a way forYakko to tell you''. ''I guess all he had to do was kiss you''. I blushed again. ''So what happens now?'' She released my hair from the curlers.

''Tomorrow me and you are going to have a girls day and i'm going to tell you all I know about dating''. I looked at her. ''Dot what do you know about dating?'' ''Iv'e

been after Mel Gibson and watched plenty of romance movies to know a lot about love''. 'Don't worry everything's gonna be fine''. I guess I had no choice. Dot

finished doing myhair and we went to bed. But I couldn't sleep cause I kept thinking about out kiss. Could I changed anything?I guess not. But I knew one thing

for sure. I was falling in love. And with that thought I fell asleep thinking of what would happen next.

**So what do ya think? don't worry more to be revealed! laterz :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Girl's DayFirst Date

**hi ok I know it's been a few days but here's the next chapter. It's all about love. enjoy **

Fourteen:

Max's P.O.V.

Shopping with Dot. Well this was going to be interesting. We left early the next morning and headed straight to the mall. Dot made me try on so many outfits that

I began to lose count. And along the way she gave me advice about dating. ''It's very simple''. We had been shopping all morning and finally sat down to lunch in

the mall's food had so many bags from almost all of the stores. Dot had bought a few dresses and hair accessories, while she made me buy a few skirts and a

couple of blouses which I wasn't that crazy about. ''All you have to do is be yourself it's not that hard''. ''Yakko likes you for you are and that's a fact''. But I was still

nervous about the whole thing. And there were so many questions I wanted to ask, but didn't have the courage to. ''I don't know Dot''. ''I'm still unsure about this

whole thing''. ''Hey relax everything's gonna be fine''. But I bit my lip. What did I get myself into? Dot saw my concern and took my hand. ''Come on I know exactly

what you need''.

...

''Wow this feels amazing!'' Dot had taken me to her favorite salon to get pampered for a while. The stylist washed and shampooed my hair while Dot sat under the

hair dryer looking at at a cosmo magazine. ''See what did I tell you? I knew you would feel better''. The stylist stuck me under the dryer next to Dot. Then a few

other stylists came over and started to do our nails. ''Have you ever done this before?'' ''nope''. ''Not even with my best friend Alyssa''. ''She was more into this

girl's day stuff than I ever was''. Dot glanced at me and blew on her nails. ''Seriously Max? sometimes you are unbelievable''. She got out from underneath the

dryer and took my hand. ''Now come on let's get you ready for tonight''. ''What's tonight?'' ''You'll see''. Oh boy looks there was another surprise in store.

...

Yakko's P.O.V.

I started to get impatient. Where were those two? Dot had taken Max back to her salon room and me and Wak haven't seen those two for about two hours. Wakko

was sitting on the couch flipping through channels while eying me suspiciously. ''Are you nervous about your date tonight?'' I hated to admit it but I was. ''Yeah a

little Wak''. He smiled at me with his tongue sticking out. ''Don't be''. ''I'm sure they won't be much longer''. ''If Max survives Dot's makeover''. Finally the door to

Dot's salon opened. And out came Max. Me and Wakko smirked at each other. ''HELLOOOO NURSE!'' Wakko fell over laughing while I walked over to Max she looked

cute. But I didn't say that out loud or Dot would hurt me. ''Shall we?'' Max looked a little stunned. I wonder if she was feeling as nervous as I was.

…

Max's P.O.V.

I never felt so nervous in my life. Date. Oh my God. I had butterflies. Dot had made me put on lipstick and blue eyeshadow which really brought out my eyes. She

also made me put on one of my new skirts which was denim and came up to my knees along with a blue blouse. She also tied back my ears with a purple ribbon

making me look nice but casual. Yakko held out his hand for me. At first I didn't know what to do but I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me. ''I'll take that as a

yes''. We jumped out of the tower and walked out of the movie lot. I wondered what he planned for tonight. ''Sooo what are we going to do?'' ''can't tell you it's a

surprise''. We walked into the park. ''What are we doing here?'' He smirked. ''Tag your'e it!'' Oh it was so on. I ran after him. I chased him though the bushes but

lost sight of him. Where was he? I kept searching for him and then I heard giggles. I smiled and looked behind a tree. Weird he wasn't there. ''ROAR!'' he pounced

on me and we tumbled down a hill laughing. He pinned me. ''Looks like I got you''. I blushed. He helped me up. Where were we? before I could even ask Yakko

covered my eyes. ''Don't look''. ''Yakko come on stop…'' ''were here''. He uncovered my eyes and I gasped. Yakko had set up a blanket with some candles along with

a good glimpse under the stars. It was the best moonlight picnic I had ever seen. Yakko moved and sat down on the blanket motioning me to sit with him. I sat

down next to him and he put his arms around me. ''So not bad for a first date huh?'' I smiled. ''You are amazing this is the best night ever''. ''It's not over yet''. I

let out another gasp as I stared bak at the stars. ''A metor shower?'' He smiled.''How bout we make a wish?'' I closed my eyes. ''Star light, star bright….'' Yakko

started laughing at me. I put my hands on my hips. ''What?'' ''You know if Wakko was here he'd be laughing to''. He put his hands on my shoulders''. ''That's not

how you wish''. He grabbed my hands.''Here let me show you''. ''Sing with me this usually works''. ''Twinkle twinkle wishing star how I wonder where you are''.

''Out in space so bright and clear can you see me way down here?'' I looked at him. ''You sure this will work?'' ''Trust me''. ''Let me pick the star that's right and

pick the wishing star tonight''. ''Like finding a needle in a haystack, em mini mni mo and jack''. ''Wishing star please hear my plea grant one wish on wish for me''.

We waited. Nothing happened. ''Oh well maybe we picked the wrong one''. He snuggled up towards me. ''Still this is a great night''. I agreed with him. This was the

best night ever. I got a bit closer to him and watched the stars. Not only was this the best night ever it was the bedt date ever. I slowly started to close my eyes

and next thing I knew I was asleep.

**yeah i tried my best with this and Yakko's pov it was kind of tough to write. hope you ****like where this is going! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Anvils, A Chicken,surprise

**Hi everybody! ok so my friend loves Chicken Boo. So as an early bithday present(believe me it's like two months away). A big thank you to goldengod180 for reviewing and a shout out to animeandcartoonsfreak. So ladies and gentlmen I give you Chicken Boo!**

Fifteen:

_Chicken Boo what's the matter with you? you don't act like the other chickens do. You wear a disguise to look like human guys but your'e not a man your'e Chicken Boo._

...

Max's P.O.V.

The next few weeks breezed by and love was definitely in the air. Yakko and me would go on a date at least once or twice a week. Things also

started getting really busy around the water tower to. The guys were trying to teach me how to throw an anvil on unsuspecting people, which was

the hardest lesson of them all yeah even tougher than toon speed or hammer space. Yakko tried to teach me a few more tricks on our dates, but

it was sometimes hard to concentrate with him smirking at me or cuddling with me the entire time. Wakko was out most of the time. He was

busy having a camera crew following him around watching what he did. The movie was called Ten Short Films about Wakko Warner and it was all

about him. But there was something a bit off about the director. I could have sworn he was a giant chicken. But every time i tried to bring it up,

the Warners would just stare at me. ''Clarke Gill Boo is not a chicken''. ''Yeah if he was we would notice it right?'' I rolled my eyes. ''He's a chicken

I tell ya a giant chicken!'' but they didn't listen. Later that night Yakko took me to the movies to calm my nerves. ''Now say it with me''. ''The

movie director is not a chicken''. ''But Yakko I swear..'' ''Shh''. He pressed his fingers against my lips. ''He is not a chicken and that is that''. He took

a bite of some popcorn and put his feet up on the seat in front of him. I crossed my arms. Looks like I was alone on this one. The next day I went

to go see how the movie was going when I heard yelling and screaming from the soundstage. I ran a bit faster and found out I why. ''Clarke Gill

Boo is a chicken!'' I'd been right all along. ''Ba caw!'' ''I told ya that guy was a chicken!''I looked really angry. ''Get him!'' And the

crew and everyone threw him out of the soundstage and chased him off the lot.

_You wear a disguise to look like human guys but he's not a man he's Chicken Boo._

...

Wakko walked over to me. ''The nerve of some people''. ''I told you''. ''Ok ok you were right''. ''Wanna get a milkshake? or do you have another

date with Yakko?'' He started making kiss faces and I blushed. ''Actually I was coming to see how the movie was going''. ''But I guess I'm free''.

''Great come on I know a great place''. It was a little milkshake shop downtown . Wakko had convinced to try their favorite shake. A triple decker

mango surprise or something. Wakko slurped it down in one gulp. One gulp! wow I didn't know he could do that. ''HICCUP!'' I stared at him. ''Wak

you ok?'' ''Yeah I'll be…HICCUP!'' I turned and looked at him we better get you back to the studio. Yakko and Dot knew what to do they decided to

go around the world to find a cure. I said I would stay behind and wait for them to go back. Yakko gave me a kiss goodbye and they shipped off. I

was alone. Again. Later that afternoon I decided to walk around the movie lot. I didn't bother anyone but if the Warners were around they would

probably yell at me for it. Suddenly the sky got really, really dark. _''Must be a thunderstorm''._ Lightning cracked through the sky and it was making

me nervous. I started to make a run for the water tower as the lightning cracked louder and louder in my ears. It was getting really close. ''_Dang_

_what the heck is going on here?'' _Next thing I knew the lightning stuck right near me and something knocked me to the ground. I hit my head

hard and probably twisted my knee but none of that mattered when I saw what it was. Or who it was. Alyssa had come to the toon world.

**Oh my gosh what's alyssa doing here? what will happen now? will I ever stop asking this questions? to be continued!**


	16. Chapter 16: Alyssa(edited)

**hi people! if your'e wondering why this is up again it's because i edited it a little. hope you still like no haters ****please! enjoy :)**

Sixteen:

Max's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Alyssa? but how? nothing had changed about her. She looked the same as she did last time. Except that she was now wearing a pair of white

gloves, and her hair was a bit darker. I knelt down next to her. Her hair was singed at the tips, and she had a deep purple cut on her lip. She was also bleeding from

the back of her head. ''Alyssa?'' I tried shaking her ''Alyssa wake up!'' I backed away from her as my head starting swimming. I was scared and I didn't know what

I could do. But I knew someone who could try. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could. He had to help, he just had to. My knee was felt like it was getting worse,

but I didn't care about my pain. I just wanted to make sure she was safe. I ran through the door to Scratchansniff's office and Hello Nurse and Scratchansniff

looked at me. I was so dizzy from pain and so tired that I could only get one word out. ''Help''. Then I blacked out.

…

''Look she's waking up''. I opened my eyes and found my three favorite toons staring down at me with their arms crossed and glaring at me. Yep they were not

happy. ''Hey guys what's…..'' ''Are you crazy?!'' Dot jumped into my lap. ''You are in so much trouble missy''.''And who is that?'' Dot pointed to the bed next to me.

Alyssa was lying there hooked up to a few machines and still unconscious. ''That's my friend Alyssa''. The Warners looked at me shocked. ''But isn't she from your

world?'' asked Wakko''What's she doing here?'' ''I'm still trying to figure that out''. I struggled to sit up in bed. Dot got off of me and I looked at my surroundings.

''Where are we?'' ''In the hospital'' said Yakko. ''Hello Nurse and Scratchansniff brought you here after you blacked out''. ''You twisted your knee and bumped your

head but your'e gonna be ok''. He turned and looked at Alyssa. ''But I don't know about your'e friend''. I got off the bed and looked at her. Yakko was right about

one thing. I wasn't sure she make out of it either. But then she groaned. ''Guys look she's getting up''. The Warners ran over to my side. I couldn't believe it she

was going to be fine. She opened her eyes and screamed. Yeah not what I was expecting.

…

Alyssa's P.O.V.

Oh my head. It hurt. Everything did why was that? I tried to remember but everything was a blur. ''Guys look she's waking up''. I opened my eyes and saw four

black and white fuzzy creatures staring at me. I screamed. ''Ahhh!'' the three screamed back. ''Ahhh! we kept screaming while the other one rolled her eyes.  
''Alyssa!'' she grabbed my arms. ''It's me''. I stopped and looked at the creature. She had black spiky hair looked oddly familiar. ''Come on I haven't changed that

much''. And sounded familiar I looked at her arm and saw a charm bracelet. The charm bracelet I gave May. My jaw opened wide and I couldn't believe it. ''May?''

...

Max's P.O.V.

Yep she remembered me. ''Actually it's Max here''. she stared at me in disbelief. ''What happened to you?'' ''we should be asking you the same thing'' said Yakko.

She looked behind me and her eyes bugged out. ''The Warners?'' I nodded my head. She looked back at me. ''But you look just like them''. I took her hand. ''Yeah

that's kind of a long story''. She cocked an eyebrow at me. ''But first what happened to you?'' She rubbed her head ''mm that's the thing I can't really remember''.

Wakko went over to her and jumped on her bed.''Your'e pretty''. He had tiny pinky hearts around him. Looks like somebody had a crush. ''Uh thanks''. Dot and

Yakko giggled. I rolled my eyes again. ''Guys come on I don't think she needs this right now''. ''Let me talk to her''. They ran back over to me picked me up and put

me back in my bed. ''Ok but you need to rest''. Yakko kissed the top of my head. ''Will let you two catch up ''. ''No more hurting yourself ok?'' I nodded my head

and he smiled at me. ''Good''. ''We'll come back later''. And they ran out of the room. Alyssa looked at her hands and gasped. ''I'm a cartoon''. ''Tehcnically your'e

still human ''. ''Unless you would look like me''. She laid back down and turned towards me. ''Are you gonna tell me what happened?'' I bit my lip.''Ok but you may

not believe me''. I started from the beginning and told her everything that happened. Even how I found her in the studio. ''So let me get this straight''. ''Your'e a

toon, and this is the toon world''. I nodded my head. ''And your'e taking toon lessons from the Warners and dating Yakko?'' I blushed and nodded my head again.

''Wow''. '' I know it's a lot to take in''. ''It took me a while to understand what was happening to''. She grasped her head from pain. ''Why didn't you come home?''

''Me and your mom have been worried sick uh ow''. Looks like it was bad news time. I got out of the bed and went over and sat next to her. ''That's the thing I

can't''. ''Here's the part that's really hard to believe''. ''I'm stuck like this''. ''I'm a permanent toon''. ''I can't go back''. ''What do you mean you can't go back? what

about me? your mom?'' ''I'm sorry I don't have a choice''. I walked towards the one Tv in the room. ''May what are you doing?'' ''This is the way I came to and fro

last time''. I stuck out my hand towards the Tv and something shocked me knocking me to the floor. weird that never happened before.''May!'' Alyssa tried to run

over to me but she ended falling to. And as if things couldn't get any worse, the Warners came back. ''Ok I guess we didn't make it clear that we wanted you to

stay in bed''. Yakko picked me up placed me back in my bed, while Wakko and Dot helped Alyssa. The Warners looked at me angrily and crossed their arms. ''Care to

explain?'' ''Well…'' ''it's not her fault''. Me and the Warners turned and looked at Alyssa. She spoke up for me. ''What?'' ''She was just trying to show me how… she

became a toon''. ''Is it true?'' I nodded my head. ''Well that changes everything''. Wakko walked over to Alyssa and pulled out a big bouquet of flowers for her. ''Aw

that's so sweet'' Alyssa gave him a peck on the cheek. Wakko was so happy he exploded. ''Oh!'' ''It's ok he'll come back'' I said. And he did. ''Wow that's amazing''.

''You get used to it after a while''. Yakko hopped up onto my bed and kissed me. ''So did you two get caught up?'' ''Yeah I think so''. He smirked at me. ''Well I

guess were gonna have to move that date back''. I heard Dot and Alyssa sighed behind me. He grabbed my hands. ''No more falling got it?'' ''Got it''. ''Good''. He

kissed me again and tucked the blanket around me. ''Sleep tight''. Wakko gave one last wave to Alyssa and they left us alone again. Alyssa smiled. ''He's sweet''.

''Who Yakko?'' ''No Wakko''. ''Oh'' Then it dawned on me. ''You like him don't you?'' ''Maybe…. that's my little secret''. She put the flowers on the table next to her

bed and laid down. I smiled. ''I see your'e feeling better''. ''Yeah maybe I am''. I sighed and started to close my eyes. It had been a long day and boy I needed to

rest. ''Hey May?, uh Max?'' ''Yeah?'' ''I missed you''. ''I missed you to''. I saw her smile. ''Night May''. ''Uh sorry'' ''It's fine''. ''Night Alyssa''. And I laid back down.

And somehow I knew everything was going to be fine. Sort of.

**ok hope you still like I will update later ANIMANIA out! peace ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Questions and Secrets

**Hi everybody! ok so here's the next chapter I hope you like. Sorry if it sounds a bit boring. No haters please. I do not own Animaniacs i only own Max/ May, Alyssa, and evil villian. he he not telling. Big humgo thank yous to all of my readers who gave me 32 reviews. Ok that's enough of that. Hope you like!**

Seventeen:

Max's P.O.V.

Alyssa and me spent the next few days at the hospital to recover. The Warners came almost everyday to visit us and so did a bunch of doctors. Pretty soon we were

realesed, but Alyssa had to wear a head bandage, and I had use crutches since my knee was still twisted. The Warners walked back with us to the water tower, and

they said that Alyssa could stay to. Wakko walked next to Alyssa and was gawking at her, Dot was rolling eyes, and Yakko walked next to me with his arm around

|my shoulders. ''Yakko do you mind? it's kind of hard walking with crutches already''. ''Sorry I just wanna make sure my girl is ok''. I rolled my eyes. ''I would be

better if I could work these crutches so if you don't mind..'' ''Fine'' he jumped in Alyssa's arms. ''You know that bandage makes you look kind of hot''. Alyssa

blushed. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my mallet. ''Hey stop hitting on my friend or I will pound you Yakko Warner''. He hopped out of her arms ''ok fine but on

one condition''. ''What?'' ''this''. He ran over to me and picked me up making me drop my crutches. ''Yakko put me down!'' ''sorry sweet lips but I like it better this

way''. He started tickling me. ''Stop it! stop it!'' ''Hey lovebirds break it up were here'' said Dot. Alyssa looked confused. ''Where exactly?'' '' Come on Alyssa I told

you they live in a water tower''. She looked up. ''Oh no i'm not going up there i'm afraid of heights''. Wakko reached into his gag bag and pulled out a blindfold and

covered her eyes. ''Then this may help''. He took her hand and started to climb up the tower Dot followed behind, while Yakko put me over his shoulder and carried

me up along with the crutches. Wakko took off Alyssa's blindfold. ''Take a look''. Alyssa looked out over the horizon. ''Wow this is amazing''. Yakko set me down.

''Yep one of the finest views in all of Burbank''. We walked into the tower. Dot took Alyssa to get a makeover and a change of clothes, and Wakko went to watch Tv,

leaving me and Yakko alone. ''Alright you lets get you settled'' He took me over to the couch. ''You need some rest''. I yawned. ''No Yakko i'm fine''. ''Really? I'm

not sure about that''. He set me down and put a blanket over my shoulders. ''Sleep now I'll be here later''. He gave me an eskimo kiss as I slowly started to close

my eyes.

...

A few hours later, I woke up to find Alyssa watching the Tv. Her old tattered clothes were gone and she was now wearing a purple tank top and a denim skirt.

''Hey''. ''Hey good to see that your'e awake''. She walked over to me and sat down on the couch. ''How are you feeling?'' ''A little better I guess''. ''How are you

doing with all of this?'' she sighed. ''I don't May, er Max it's just really hard for me to process this right now''. ''I understand''. ''Do you still have trouble

remembering what happened?'' she rubbed her head. ''It's all a blur the only thing I remember is that someone coming behind me…'' ''And?'' ''that's it''. I put my

hand on her shoulder. ''Well don't worry I promise i'll be here to help you remember''. ''And we'll try to find out who did this eventually''. She grabbed my hand.

''Thanks Max no matter what your still my best friend''. I smiled. ''I just want you to know i'm here for you''. ''We all are''. ''Just don't hurt yourself again. We

laughed at that. After that Alyssa and me talked for hours. She told me everything that was happening back at home, and I told her all about being a toon and

what it was like. It felt good talking to my friend again and I hadn't realized how much I missed her. ''Hey Alys'' ''yeah?'' ''I'm glad your'e here''. ''Yeah me to''. Later

that night I laid in bed with so many things going through my mind. What had brought Alyssa here? Who was after her? Was it because of me? was it all connected

somehow? so many questions. So many things to understand that I couldn't. Something wasn't right and I was going to find out what.

…

Narrotor's P.O.V.

_It wouldn't be long now_. He smiled devilshy. He sat by his telescope watching the toon girl lay in her bed with the Warners and her friend sleeping soundly. _''That's_

_ right dear soon you will be mine''. ''Soon you will know the truth''. _He laughed evilly. Not much longer now until he made his move. And all secrets would be

revealed.

**DUN DUN DUN! what's gonna happen? and who the heck is this guy? all will be revealed! coming soon to a theatre near you. Just kidding just review ok?**


	18. Chapter 18: Alyssa the Toon

**ok there's a suprise in here. for those who have been following. whoever can guess the movie reference first will get an online cookie enjoy!**

Eighteen:

Max's P.O.V.

The next morning I heard a high pitched scream knocking me out of bed and waking up the Warners. I looked around and Alyssa was not next to me in bed. I ran

into the living room to look for her. I found something. And what I found was something I was not expecting. ''Aaah!'' I couldn't believe it it wasn't possible. No way

I was sure she couldn't be. Alyssa was a toon. The Warners came in behind me and their jaws dropped like anchors. ''Are you seeing what i'm seeing?'' Yakko said.

''The pretty girl is one of us!'' Wakko shouted. It was true. I couldn't believe it. ''Alyssa is that really you?'' She turned around and faced me. She was still wearing

her outfit from yesterday, and her hair hanged over her shoulders since she took out her ribbon last night. She ran over an hugged me. ''Oh Max what's happened

to me?'' ''I have no idea''. ''But don't worry were gonna figure this out''. ''How?'' Yakko walked over to us. ''I think I know someone who can''.

…

''Look Brain another one narf!'' ''I can see that Pinky''. We took Alyssa over to Acme Labs to see if Pinky and the Brain could do anything. ''Tell me why is another

one?'' I was the one that spoke up. ''This is my friend Alyssa she was human yesterday and now all of a sudden she's a toon''. ''Can you help her Brain?'' Brain

thought it over. ''I most certainly can try''. He hooked Alyssa up to the same machine I was hooked up to when I found out it was permanent. I held her hand and

hoped Alyssa wouldn't have the same fate. Brain typed some things into the computer and Yakko walked over to him. ''So what's the status Brain?'' ''Well it's not

too bad it's only temporary''. I sighed in relief. ''But she is going to be like this for the rest of time she is here''. Alyssa nearly jumped off the table. ''What! this can't

be i'm not supposed to be like this!'' I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. ''Alyssa I know it's hard but there is one good thing that's coming

out of this''. ''What! what could possibly be good out all of this?'' ''It's not permanent like me''. She gasped. ''Oh Max i'm sorry''. ''It's fine''. Yakko walked over to us.

''So now what do we do?'' Wakko jumped into Alyssa's arms. ''Now I get to take you on a date''. Alyssa started laughing, but no one else did. She looked at me with

a look of shock in her eyes. ''Wait is he serious?'' I couldn't help but smirk at her. Wakko was still in her arms and was practically drooling. ''Uh….'' ''Come on Alys

give it a try''. Yakko couldn't stop himself and put his arms around me. ''You never know what may happen''. Wakko was still drooling. ''Ok maybe just one date''.

...

Later me and Dot helped Alyssa get ready for her and Wakko's date. ''So you nervous?'' ''What huh? oh sorry Max i'm not even focusing on what your saying''. I

took her hand. ''I know it's hard what your'e going through''. She sighed ''Is it always like this for you? I mean to feel…crazy?'' Dot finished doing her

makeup.''Sweetie I know exactly where your coming from''. I nodded my head. ''Trust me Dot's an expert on this''. Then there was a knock on the door and Wakko

came in. I never thought I say this but he looked adorable in his little suit and tie. I could see Alyssa turning red behind me. ''Ready to go?'' He held out his hand

for her. ''Yeah ok'' And they led their tower on their cute little date. That night it was just me, Yakko, and Dot so we decided to do a movie night. Dot fell asleep half

way through, so I snuggled up next to Yakko and we watched the rest of the movie together. ''So what do you think now that Alyssa is a toon?'' I sighed ''Honestly

i don't know what to think''. My eyes went back to the movie. It was a pretty strange movie but a classic. Something about a singing giant plant but I wasn't really

paying attention. Right now it seemed like the plant was trying to get the hero to do something bad. I kept staring at the screen. ''Max you ok?'' ''Huh? oh yeah

sorry''. ''I just don't know what to do now''. ''Well maybe do what you do best''. ''I raised an eyebrow at him. ''I'm not following you''. He tilted my chin. ''Since

Alyssa is now a toon, she may need a little help adjusting''. A light bulb flashed over my head. I had an idea and it was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19: Lessons from Slappy

**hi everybody! here's the chapter hope you like. thank you all my readers for sticking with me on this and for the great reviews. whoever can guess the slappy squrriel episode in this will get an internet cookie enough of that enjoy!**

**Max: where have you been?**

**me: hey give me a break i've been busy**

**yakko: that's what they all say :)**

Nineteen:

Alyssa's P.O.V.

Going out on a date. Ok it was a bit awkward. Wakko was talking half of the time but, I wasn't paying much attention. Toon. I was now a toon. ''So Alyssa what do

you like to do?'' ''Huh? or sorry Wakko I was just thinking''. He put his hand on my shoulder. ''And what were you thinking about?'' I sighed. ''Everything''. ''It's still

a lot to get used to and now…'' I started to cry. ''Hey it's ok, don't cry please''. I sniffed. ''I don't know how am I supposed to do this''. ''Why don't you ask Max?''

''Max has a boyfriend now and I kind of don't want to worry her since she's been through enough already''. ''I'm sure she'll understand''. ''But it seems like I don't

have any time to talk to her anymore''. ''I don't think you'll have to worry about that''. I raised my eyebrow at him. ''What do you mean?'' ''I'm here for you to

Alyssa we all are''. I smiled thanks Wakko that means a lot''. ''So where are we going for this date?'' Now it was his turn to smile.''One of my favorite places in

Burbank''. He turned me around. ''The movies!'' ''Wow cool!'' ''Pick any movie you like but no clown movies''. ''I agree with you there I hate clowns''. Wakko stared

at me. ''Really?'' I shook my head and he grinned at me. ''I think were gonna get along just fine''. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect date. Wakko and me

talked a little more before the movie and it turned out we had a lot in common. We both hated clowns, we both loved Don Knots movies, and turned out we both

loved to eat a lot of food. By the time we got back to the tower we were holding hands, and I was laughing at one of Wakko's gookies. ''Wakko stop it it's too

funny''. All he did was just smiled back at me. ''See I knew I could make you laugh''. He opened the water tower door and I stepped inside. ''I had a great time

thanks for making me feel better''. Next thing I knew he leaned forward and kissed me . ''Goodnight pretty nurse''. I giggled at his joke. ''Night Wakko and thank

you''. He went into their bedroom. I stretched and yawned and I saw Yakko sleeping with Max on the couch. Aw how sweet. I set my bag down and was starting to

creep back into the bedroom when I heard another yawn. ''Well looks like someone was out late''. Yakko. ''How it go?'' I took a deep breath. ''Fine we went out to a

movie that was it''. ''Are you sure?'' Did he knew we kissed? I started panicking a bit until he smirked at me. ''Hey relax I'm only kidding sheesh you look like you

can't take a joke''. Max stirred in his arms and he smirked down at her. ''Hey Max has surprise for you tomorrow she wouldn't tell me what though just thought

you would wanna know''. I nodded my head. ''You should get some rest you look like you had a long night''. ''Ok well night Yakko''. ''Night''. And he snuggled up

towards Max again leaving me wondering what she had in store.

...

Max's P.O.V.

''Come on Alyssa hurry up!'' I heard Alyssa dragging her feet behind me. Oh for crying out loud Max where are we going? my feet are killing me''. ''Almost there

just right across the street''.I took her hand and dragged her across the street. ''A park? but what are we doing here?'' ''Were not there yet come on''. After I told

Yakko my idea last night, he agreed it was a good idea. It was the only way Alyssa was going to learn toon skills quick enough and for me to master mine. The only

person who didn't live by a moral code. Slappy. ''Will you please tell me what's going on already?'' I smiled back at her. ''Don't need to were here''. I pointed to the

treehouse I knew to well. Alyssa looked at me confused. ''What are we doing here?'' ''Come on you'll see''. I grabbed her arm half dragging her.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

Slappy sat in her favorite chair drinking her tea as her and her nephew Skippy watched a game show on Tv. ''All right Candie you already won a washer dryer, a wet

bar, a lexus, the love boat, Cher's house, and the planet venus''. Audience: ''oooh ahh''. ''Do you want to keep your prizes or trade them for possibly something

even bigger behind curtain number three. She thought it over for a minute. ''I'll take the curtain. The lovely assistant opened the curtain revealing nothing but a

tin can. Candie stared at it for a moment before blowing up into a thousand pieces. Skippy started laughing. ''She exploded''. ''It's a toon thing''. She then heard a

knock on her door. ''Now who could that be?'' She opened the door only to have a can thrown at her head. ''Look at that she ain't recycling''. Skippy walked over

and looked out the window. And he had to do a second glance. ''Uh Aunt Slappy…'' She went to go sit back in her chair ''Whatever it is kid it can wait''.''But Aunt

Slappy it's Max and she has friend. Slappy nearly spat out her tea. ''What?! I thought the kid went home''. ''I guess not''. She got up from her chair again. ''Well I

need to see this''. She looked out the window. ''Huh well what do you know''. Before Max could knock on the door Slappy came out. ''Welcome back kid I see you

brought a friend''.

…

Max's P.O.V.

''Hi Slappy this is my friend Alyssa''. Alyssa looked at her strangely then back at me. I could probably guess what was going through her mind. It was probably

something like, ''Max what are you thinking?'' but I didn't say anything. ''Alyssa Slappy is an expert toon''. Then it dawned on her. ''Oh no''. ''Aw come on Alyssa

since your'e a toon now you need to learn a toon can't live without knowing just the basics''. Slappy put her hands on her hips. ''Uh so that's what brings you to

my neck of the woods''. Alyssa sighed dramatically. ''Alright fine let's get this over with''. Slappy started applauding ''Bravo kid now that's the right attitude'' she

said with sarcasm. ''Come on kid focus''. Slappy quickly agreed to teach us everything she knew about her toon skills. She started out with out with Alyssa and me

and Skippy watched as she tried to pull a mallet out of her hammerspace. ''I don't know about this''. ''Well you never will if you don't try if you don't try''. ''Now

focus''. She closed her eyes, put her hands behind her back and tried again. ''I can't''. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to them. ''I think I know

what may help''. I monitored for Alyssa to come over and sit with me. I got into a lotus position and focused on my inner zaniness. Alyssa just looked at me. ''What

are you doing?'' I smiled thinking back to my same reaction when the Warners taught me this. ''I'm finding my inner zaniness''. ''Inner zaniness?'' ''Come here try

it trust me it works''. She got into a lotus position next to me and took a deep breath. ''the key is not to focus too much enter the zany zone Alyssa''. Alyssa relaxed

and got up from where she was sitting. She walked over back towards Slappy and pulled out a mallet. ''That's what I'm talking about kid! bravo! you Max your'e

next''. After Alyssa found the zany zone it was a pretty successful day in toon skills. Alyssa found her hammerspace and learned toon speed, while I brushed up on

my other toon skills and learned how to pull out bombs out of my hammerspace to. We walked back to the tower later that night talking about all that we had

learned that day. Alyssa yawned and I could tell she was tired. ''I think i'm gonna turn in for the night''. ''To what?'' I quirked back and she smiled at me. ''Very

funny''. ''Night''. She skilled back at me. ''You know I think I could get used to this''. She opened the water tower door. ''You coming?'' I looked up at the stars. I

knew Yakko was waiting for me inside, but I just wanted to stay outside for a minute and look at the stars. ''I'll be in for minute''. ''Ok just don't stay out here too

long''. ''I won't''. She smiled and closed the water tower door behind her. I was alone with nothing but the stars overhead. I smiled and looked up at them

wondering what life was like back in the real world right now. I sighed and went back inside. But I never made it because someone grabbed me and hit me from the

behind. Next thing I knew everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20: Kidnapped!

**Hey all you ****people! first I wanna say yay this chapter is the half way mark! yay! and I know i'm late but the 20th was the month aniversiary for this book. A big thank you to Dambusta3, and Goldengod180 and everyone else who has reviewed. Ok so I hope you like and enjoy!**

Twenty:

Alyssa's P.O.V.

The next morning I could tell something wasn't right. I never heard Max come in last night so where could she be? I got up silently from our bed and crept silently

around the sleeping Warners. I checked all around the water tower and even on the balcony, but still no Max. I was getting really worried that I couldn't find her

anywhere. Then a piece of paper flew onto my shoe. I picked it up thinking it was just a piece of paper until I looked at it. And I panicked. I ran back inside

screaming waking up the Warner brothers. They ran over to my side in an instant and tried to calm me down. ''Alyssa it's ok, calm down''. Wakko was holding my

hand and rubbing my back while Yakko got me some water. ''It's…it's it's'' he walked back over to me and handed me the glass. ''Drink this then talk''. I gulped

down the water and started to cry. Wakko stayed by my side while Yakko just stared at me. ''Ok now what's….'' ''WILL YOU BE QUIET I'M TRYING TO GET MY CUTIE

SLEEP!'' Dot sat up in her bed with curlers in her ears, and glared at the three of us until she saw my face and knew something was wrong. ''What happened?'

''we where just about to find out'' said Yakko with his hands on his hips. I pulled out the paper which I put into my pocket when I came in. ''Your'e not gonna like

this but…'' The Warners gasped. ''Please tell me that Richard Simmons isn't in a leotard again''. ''The clowns aren't in town are they?'' ''Mel Gibson is retiring and

isn't making another movie ever?!'' I put my hands on my hips. ''Will you please listen?!'' ''Only if it's important''Yakko quirked. ''Well it is''. ''Max has been

kidnapped''.''What?!'' Yakko snatched the paper out of my hand and his sibs gathered around so they could read it. _I have Max so don't come after us. If you do _

_you will quickly regret it. Oh don't worry she'll be safe and sound with me as long as you don't come near her. If you do well, her life maybe on the line._

_ -D_

That was all it said. I hadn't known the Warners that long but I could see that this had really shaken them and they were scared. Especially Yakko. But they only

showed it for a moment then did a toon spin bringing out mallets, anvils, and all kind of weapons. ''Come on sibs let's bring Max back.

…

Max's P.O.V.

Oh my head. It felt like i'd been hit with a two ton anvil. I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light then I noticed I was in some sort of room. I

tired to move, but my hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied to. What happened to me? ''Welcome my dear''. I turned around a found a man

smiling at me. He was wearing a white lab coat, a pair of lab goggles on his head and he had a demented twisted smile on his face. I took a deep breath. Time to

put those toon skills to the test. ''What's up Doc?'' for a minute turned to confusion until he walked over to me. ''I thought you would be scared of me''. ''Well your

face isn't that pretty, but I think I can live with it''. He smiled at me. ''I can see you have been working on your toon skills Max, your doing well''. I gasped. ''How do

you know about that?'' He smiled at me. ''I know more than you think''. I started to struggle in the chair. ''You won't get away with this''. ''Ah my dear I already

have''. ''This only the beginning''. ''You know the Warners will find me''. He grabbed my neck and started to choke me. ''Believe I clearly made sure they wouldn't''.

''Besides no one knows where we even are''. ''What do you want with me?'' I squeaked out. He released me and started walking away ''Oh don't worry you'll soon

find out soon enough''. And he closed the door behind him. I had to find a way to escape and fast. Cause if I didn't I was in a lot of trouble.

…

Yakko's P.O.V.

Kidnapped? it was unbelievable but we had no time to mess around. No matter what the note said we had to find Max no matter what the cost. Me in the sibs did a

toon spin into our detective gear and Wakko helped Alyssa get ready to. I opened the water tower and we stepped out. ''Come on sibs and Alyssa, let's go find Max''.

''Yeah!''. ''All for one and one for all times four''. Alyssa looked at me confused. ''Whoops he he I mean times five''. ''Let's show the yutz what were really made of''

aid Dot pulling out her mallet. ''Yeah let's give e'm what's coming to him''. Alyssa took a deep breath. ''I hope were not late''. Dot patted her shoulder. ''Max can

handle herself i'm sure she's ok''. ''Yeah she's probably already taken care of that yutz''. I could only hope that she been alright. But If I knew two things on was

we find her no matter what. And the second was no one, and I mean no one,messes with the Warner siblings.

**ok so what do think? you like? I hope so. well? what are you waiting for an invitation? REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed

**Hey people! ok next chapter here we go. Warning: may be a little violence in here but not much. Disclamier: I do not own animaniacs only Max/ may, Alyssa, and this crazed director guy. A big thank to all of my readers out there i'm glad your'e enjoying this and putting up with me :) hope you like and enjoy**

Twenty one:

Narrator's P.O.V.

It had been two days since Max had been captured. While the Warners and Alyssa were searching everywhere for her, Max still sat in the dark room, with the

mysterious man keeping a close eye on her. It would be the same thing. He would come in and question her and Max would fight back with her wits. Eventually he

would just give up and leave. But not before taking a sample of her ink from her. Max was getting really weak she wasn't sure how much longer she could fight him

off. He was literally draining all of her energy and she was running out of she wasn't done fighting. Not yet. She hope that the Warners would find her soon. She

just didn't know when.

…

Alyssa's P.O.V.

This was getting us nowhere. We had been searching for two days and it was getting us nowhere. ''Uh guys I think this is starting to get pointless''. But before I

could say anything more a dog and a cat walked over to us. ''What are you kids doing?'' The Warners looked down at them and smiled while I just looked shocked.

''Oh hey Rita hey Runt''. ''Were off to find Max''. ''She's in trouble''. I finished. The cat stared at me. ''And who's this one?'' Wakko took my hand ''This is Alyssa

she's the pretty one''. I blushed, but Dot tapped her foot then smacked him upside the head. ''Hate to break it up Cassanova, but we have a mission remember?''

Wakko rubbed his head and sighed.''Yeah your'e right''. Rita rolled her eyes. ''Well come on what are we waiting for an invitation? let's go already''. Yakko looked

confused ''you mean you want to come with us?'' ''of course do I look like i'm kidding? if the kid's in trouble your'e gonna need extra help'' the dog looked at me.

''Rita's a good dog, yea definitely a good dog''.''Uh ok anyway, all we've been doing is running around the studio in these costumes and we haven't been getting

anywhere''. The Warners stared at me like I had to heads. ''Oh come on Alys it's time for you to start using that toon brain of yours'' said Yakko. ''We have been

searching for her''. ''This whole time with this''. Wakko handed me a small machine that looked like it could fit into my pocket. ''What is this?'' Wakko sighed. ''Duh

it's a tracker''. Dot whispered to Yakko who smirked. ''Whoa dumber than advertised''. ''Ok ok so how is this helping us?'' The Warners sighed again. ''It shows us

where Max was last and where she is now''. The tracker started blinking like crazy and a giant white arrow along with blinking lights and sign saying: HERE IN

HERE!'' The Warners smirked. ''Bingo we have our lead''. ''Come on sibs let's get Max''. ''Wherever she is''.

…

Max's P.O.V.

''Well are you finished yet?'' I flinched in pain. I had never been so scared in my life. ''I hoped you would fight back today Max I rather enjoy our arguments''. I

wasn't sure how much fight I had left in me. He had been draining my blood or ink since I was a toon and on top of that he would beat me until I would shut up.

He took out his needle. Not again. ''Well Max this will be the last I take from you''. He bent down close to me. ''It won't hurt a bit''. I found the sudden energy to

knock the needle out of his hand knocking it to the floor and breaking it in two. ''No!'' he went to strike me and I flinched, but he collected himself. ''No no it can

wait''. ''Besides there are plenty more where that one came from. I glared at him. ''Who the heck do you think you are? doing this you won't get away with this!''

''Ah but my dear as I already told I already have''. ''But what do you have to gain from any of this?'' ''Revenge on the studio that fired me and the people who

caused it in the first place''. ''Those crazy Warners had put me through to much''. My mouth opened in horror. ''What?'' He turned around and smirked at me.

''That's right my dear you heard right''. ''I worked for Warner Bros.''. ''I was a director always working on new movies that made millions''. ''But I never worked with

toons, oh no I hated them''. ''Why what did toons ever do to you?'' He raced over and grabbed my throat. ''Because of one reason and one reason only''. ''The

Warners''. he realeased ''Oooh how I hated them''. ''They made me their special friend and ruined everything thing I worked for including my last movie''. Plotz fired

me on the spot wouldn't even give me a chance to explain''. ''He kicked me out and that was that''. ''That was the day you arrived''. ''I knew you weren't really a

Warner yet they accepted you anyway''. ''I had to figure out why''. ''And that what has brought us here''. ''And now that I have your'e toon ink my plan is

complete''. ''But you still haven't answered my one question why do you need me?'' He smiled that twisted smile again. ''Easy my dear since you look just like the

Warners you will be a perfect test subject for my new machine!'' Before I could ask he walked out of the room. Relief flooded inside me. But it don't last long. Next

thing I heard was loud humming room coming from outside my room. Then a two window opened up behind me. ''Now you Warners will know what it's like to

experience real pain''. Next thing I knew my head was burning I feel back on the chair but I couldn't move. I hoped the pain would go away. To help myself calm

down I started to sing to myself._ ''You gotta cheer up and never give up hope….''_ ''YES IT'S WORKING!'' out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something

attack the werid director, but I couldn't tell if I was hallucinating. _''We can't cope you gotta cheer up and never give up…'' _ I finally heard the machine turn as my

world was going black. Some people were standing over me and someone was shouting, but I couldn't hear them. pain was searing through me and next thing

that I knew everything went black. _''hope….''_

**uh oh what happened to max? ha ha left you hanging no just kidding what the heck did the yutz do to her? only one way to find out... Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Saving Max

**Hello my lovely readers! ok sorry it took me a while darn writers block. But anyway i'm back and now you can enjoy the next chapter. A big thak you to you guys out there you are all awesome with putting up with me. Come on people let's get that 50th review! anyway. enjoy!**

Twenty Two:

Narrator's P.O.V.

It seemed like the Warners, Alyssa, and Rita and Runt made it just in time. Rita and Runt went for the director, Rita clawing at his face while Runt went for his leg.

The Warners and Alyssa raced over to help Max only to see her unconscious. The director pulled Rita off his face and threw her across the room. Runt ran to Rita to

help her up. ''Max?'' Yakko tried shaking her but it was no use. The director got up wiping the blood from his mouth laughing. ''You think that you could wake her

up that easy?'' ''it's no use''. The Warners turned around as they pulled out their mallets. ''What have you done to her?'' Yakko shouted. ''Why is she like this?''

''The same thing I would have done to you if you hadn't interfered''.''The plan was so close to being perfect''. He stared at Max for a minute before glaring at the

Warners. ''I'll get you Warners eventually''. With that mist filled the room and the crazy director disappeared. ''Who the heck was that weirdo?'' said Dot. Alyssa ran

back over to Max. ''Guys I can't get a pulse''. Yakko walked over and untied her from the chair. ''We need to get her to the hospital now''.

…

Max was in really bad shape. The doctor's took Max away as soon as they walked through the door. They said she slipped into a coma, but would have to run some

tests to be sure. The Warners and Alyssa waited in the waiting room to hear from the doctors. Rita and Runt stayed back at the studios with Scratchansniff since

Rita was injured from the fight. Two hours later the doctors said they could go in and see her. She was still in a coma, but the doctor's thought it would help her get

better soon if the Warners and Alyssa went to go talk to her. When they went into the room it was not what they were expecting. Max was on a monitor and had

an iv in her arm and was covered in bruises and bandages. They were all speechless. They stayed until visiting hours were over talking about what had happened

and how they saved her, and all the zany things they would do when she woke up. They cam everyday to see if she was awake yet. They caused chaos in Max's

hospital room,bouncing off the walls and driving Alyssa crazy. Not only that but Yakko and Wakko chased after the nurses, while Dot chased after the really cute

and handsome doctors. Alyssa was the one that mostly stayed by Max's side talking to her about all the stuff they did in the real world, and how the Warners were

driving out of her mind. No one had no idea when Max would wake up. They could only hope that Max would be ok and everything would go back to normal.

Eventually.

…

Max's P.O.V.

I was floating in a nightmare. When I opened my eyes I was in nothing but pitch black darkness. Alone._ ''Am I really awake?''_ ''Look behind you''. I turned around

and I saw that crazed director smiling at me. I wanted to smack it off his grim face but for some reason I couldn't move. He laughed at me. ''I want to show you

something''. I gave him a puzzled look. He held out his arm underneath it were the Warners. ''Max help!'' I tried to run over and help them, but he waved his finger

at me. ''You think it's that easy?'' ''Oh Max my dear you don't even know the half of it''. Next thing I knew I was suddenly strapped to a table with the Warners

next to me. The director smiled down at me evilly. ''This is what happens when you mess with me''. Then everything went black. ''NO!'' I screamed my heart

pounding a thousands miles a minute. I looked around and I wasn't strapped to a table anymore. _''It was all a dream''. _ I laid back down on the bed trying to calm

myself down. Only to realize I was back in the hospital''. _''What had happened to me after everything went black''. _ The next thing I heard was my the door to my

room creaking open. I gasped and ducked back under the covers. ''Max?'' I glanced over my covers only to see who it was. The Warners! and Alyssa! the tackled me

and we group hugged until Dot slapped my shoulder. ''Don't you ever do that again! besides i'm the only one who supposed to get the cutie sleep around here''.

Alyssa laughed. I hugged them all again. ''It's so good to see you guys again''. I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled at Yakko. ''Hey Yakko". He put his hands on

his hips and pretended to be angry.''You know Dot is right you did get too much cutie sleep''. ''Your'e a wreck''. Wakko pulled out a small mirror and showed me my

face. I was shocked even though I was unconscious I had bags under my eyes and I was covered in sweat. I could only think why. _''This is what happens when you_

_ mess with me''. _But I shook the thought away. They hugged me again. ''Were just soooooo happy yo have you back I don't even care about giving you a makeover

right now''. I laughed. ''Thanks Dot''. They realeased me for the hug. ''Well we'll be back later. Yakko kissed my forehead while Alyssa hugged me again while Wakko

and Dot just waved. Then the three walked out but Yakko stayed behind. ''We'll see you soon just don't let anything else happen to you''. I laughed but nodded my

head as he blew me a kiss and walked out. And somehow I knew as I slipped back into sleep that everything was going to be ok. But once again someone was

watching.

**Ahh finally everything is back to normal. could the director be hiding in the ****shadows? what will happen now? well only one way find out review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Is it over?

**HELLOOOOO EVERYBODY! thanka so much my lovely reader for 50 reviews! whoo hoo! ok here's the next chapter and enjoy!**

Twenty Three:

Max's P.O.V.

After a few more days in the hospital I was free to go home. I was so excited and this time I didn't even need crutches. Finally the nightmare could end. As soon as

the water tower was in sight, Yakko picked me up in his arms again. ''Oh no your not getting away that easily'' He said with a smirk. I smiled and looked up at him.

Dot opened the water tower door while Yakko set me down and Wakko but a blindfold on me. ''Wakko what are you doing?'' ''You'll see it's a surprise''. And even

though I was blindfolded I could tell he was smirking. Yakko and Alyssa took my hands and lead me through the door.''Now don't peak'' said Yakko. ''How can I i'm

blindfolded''. ''Ha ha ha very funny''. I heard them whisper for a few minutes until someone reached behind me and pulled off my blindfold.''SURPRISE!'' The tower

was completely decorated with balloons and streamers. There was also a gigantic cake with chocolate frosting, and a giant banned the said WELCOME HOME. I

smiled. ''Aw guys thanks I love it''. Yakko put his arm on my shoulder. ''I told them you would''. ''It took us three hours to decorate the whole place''. ''Enough

talk''. Dot grabbed my hand and smiled at me. ''Let's party!''.

...

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Alyssa was asleep next to me while the Warners were snoring in their bunk beds. We had partied for so long. That eventually

everyone got tired and fell asleep. Except for me. I couldn't help but worry. It was still scaring me that I could still hear his voice in my head. _''This is what happens_

_ when you mess with me''._ I shook the thought away as I turned over on my side. Was it all really over? just like that? would everything go back to the way it was?

I hoped so. But I couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't. I started to slowly close my eyes and fall asleep. I was in the same room tied to a chair. The door opened and I

saw him standing there. ''You think you could get away that easily? oh Max please I thought we both knew better than that''. I started struggling in the chair as he

slowly walked over to me. He grabbed me by me neck as he held a needle in his other hand. ''Think again''. I screamed as I jumped up in bed scaring Alyssa and

the Warners. Alyssa grabbed my shoulder. ''Max you ok?'' ''I'm fine just a nightmare''. They exchanged looks with each other. Why were they looking a me that

way? ''Max your'e sure your ok?'' ''Yes'' I said as I pulled my arm away. ''I'm sure why do keep asking me?'' Alyssa looked hurt. ''I'm sorry for caring Max I just

wanted to make sure your'e ok''. ''No it's not your fault it was about the director''. Alyssa gasped as the Warners eyes bugged out. ''WHAT?!'' I nodded my head.

''Wait that crazy guy is a director?'' said Dot. I nodded my head again. ''He used to be for some reason he said he hates you guys''. Yakko frowned. ''Now who could

hat this face?'' and for the first time I didn't laugh. ''Guys this is serious he's after revenge and after you don't you get it?!'' They all frowned at me again. ''Sorry

I'm just tired''. Alyssa patted my shoulder. ''Let's just get some rest and talk about in the morning. Wakko yawned. ''Good Idea''. Next thing I knew the Warners

were back asleep me and Alyssa were the only ones still awake. ''Sorry for snapping at you''. She turned around and faced me. ''It's ok I know how much this

scared you it scared all of us''. ''I'm still scared Alys''. ''I know''. ''What are we going do?'' Suddenly I heard Yakko stir. ''Ya know if you want we could go to see

Scratchy in the morning maybe he'll know the reason you your nightmare. ''Ok I don't see why not''. ''Great now that is settled could everyone please go BACK TO

SLEEP!'' Dot shouted, ''TRYING TO GET CUTIE SLEEP OVER HERE!''. ''Ok ok calm down sis''. ''Night Max please try to get some sleep we all need it''. ''Ok''. And they

both fell back asleep. Alyssa turned around onto her back. ''Night Max''. ''Night''. And then I was by myself again. Laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. _''Oh Max _

_my dear you don't even know the half of it''. _No you don't. I didn't spend all time here only to be scared off by some crazed madman. No from now on I would

stand up for myself and watch my back cause I knew he was watching. Well not again. I sighed and turned over in the bed and started to close my

eyes._''Everything will be ok in the morning''. ''Everything will be fine''. _I sighed as I closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep. But I knew one thing this

was far from over. And this time I wasn't going down without a fight.

**Wow cool right? I promise the next chapter will be a bit funnier. Ok laterz oh and one more thing...Review please! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Pinky and The Brian

**WARNING: This chapter may contain a plot to take over the world. Read with caution.**

**Pinky: look Brain we get our chapter. Troz!**

**Brain: What is Troz?**

**Pinky: Oh well that's zort in the mirror. :)**

**Brain(sighs) Be quiet Pinky or I shall have to hurt you.**

**Pinky: Oh mum's the word Brain. Narf!**

**Me: Well ok let's get this started! big thank you to my readers for sticking with me and sorry it took a while I was having writer's block. Oh and thanks to Pinky and The Brain for coming.**

**Brain: Can we please get this over with? this is interfering with my plans to take over the world!**

**Me: (sighs) Hope you enjoy **

Twenty Four:

Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile across the Warner movie lot in Acme Labs…''Gee Brain what are we going to do tonight?'' ''Same thing we do every night Pinky TRY TO TAKE OVER THE

WORLD!'' _''They're Pinky and the Brain, yes Pinky and the Brain one is a genius the other's insane. They're laboratory mice their genes have been spliced they're _

_dinky they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. Before each night is done their plan will be unfurled by the dawning of the _

_sun they'll take over the world. They'll Pinky and the Brain Yes,Pinky and the Brain their twilight campaign is easy to explain. To prove their mousey worth they'll _

_overthrow the earth they're dinky they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brian, Brian, Brain, Narf!''_

_..._

Late one night in Acme Labs Pinky and The Brain were waiting patiently in their cage with a machine in another plot to take over the world. ''He approaches''. The

door to the labs slowly opened and a man stepped in as Brain motioned Pinky to get low to the ground and they put on masks with soda labeled on the top.

''Ready….'' ''Time to clean that cage little fellas'' the man said smiling as he bent down to look at them. ''Aim…'' he bent down closer. ''Fire!'' Pinky fired the machine

and the next thing that the man knew he was frozen in ice. Pinky went over to him and hit his nose. ''Egad Brain it worked!'' ''Naturally Pinky he'll be frozen for 24

hours''. ''We did it narf! we froze the janitor! oh job well done Brain very good alright then good night''. Pinky went back to sleep and Brian glared at him before

going over to him and kicking him up. ''But Pinky there's more''. ''Oh some elegant shoe knives''. Brain sighed. ''You have the recall of a lima bean'' and then

knocked him on the head. ''Let 's review shall we'' said Brain walking over to the Tv and turning it on. ''Tomorrow in the Swiss Alps the international peace summit

will bring present and formal world leaders together in one room…'' ''He who controls that room controls the world and we Pinky shall control that room''. ''SIne

mind control didn't work I figured this would be the next way to go''. He walked back over to where the janitor was still frozen and off what would have been one of

his mustache hairs. ''Brilliant Brain zort! uh..but how? Brain pointed to the machine. ''With my catalystic immobilizer Pinky''. ''It will freeze the world's leaders for

24 hours and we'll take over. Pinky wasn't paying attention as he went over to the janitor and licked his nose which got stuck. ''Supreme rule will be ours'' Brian

said as he finished his speech. He looked over at Pinky as he was trying to get his tongue off the frozen janitors nose. ''Or rather mine'' He said rolling his eyes. he

put down the immobilizer and help Pinky. ''Zort thanks Brain'' Brian ignored him as he hopped out of the cage. ''Now quick this place''. ''Narf!'' (drum roll starts) A

mail truck stopped by Acme Labs, carrying Pinky and the Brain to a plane that would take them to the Swiss Alps. Brain and pinky were in a small box dressed up in

military uniforms while Pinky drummed on his drum and Brain glared at him while he wrote something on a small chalkboard. ''Please stop that Pinky it's very

annoying'' (drum roll stops). ''Oh narf sure thing Brain''. ''General Brain''. ''Right General Brain'' Pinky saluted him hitting himself with one of his drumsticks. ''Ow!''

''Now then let's begin the briefing''. brain hopped up on the small desk. ''Gentlemen''. Pinky looked around the room and shrugged. ''Upon arrival here we begin our

assault after I give the code word. Pinky raised his hand. ''Oh Brian pick me Brain!'' Brain glared at him. ''General Brian''. Pinky nodded his head in agreement.

''Right General Brain um…what is the code word?'' ''I can't tell you if you were to be captured you might talk''. ''What me talk? oh General Brian not in a million

years narf! nope not a word never not me no'' ''And if they tortured you?'' ''Oh well that's different then isn't it?'' Brian rolled his eyes at him as he went back to

the chalkboard. ''Our destination the summit in the fortress high a top Schlodoskshen in the Swiss Alps''. (Drum roll starts) As soon as Pinky and the Brain were

close enough to the fortress they parachuted out of the plane. (Drum roll continues) ''Pinky please stop that or I shall have to hurt you''. ''Oops narf sorry Brian''.

(Drum roll stops) ''General Brian''. ''If my calculations are correct and they always are, we will touchdown on the roof of the castle's banquet hall''. ''Bullseye

General Brian zort!'' As soon as they landed they started to slip. ''Unfortunately the roof is a treacherous sheet of ice''. ''Whoa ahhh!'' they slipped down the roof

into the pipes ''What an incredible view''. And off the mountain. As soon as they landed, Brain reached for his walkie talkie. ''This is grey squirrel calling bullfrog

come in bullfrog over…'' ''Uh this is bullfrog I read you grey squirrel'' ''State your location bullfrog over'' Pinky tapped him on the head. ''I'm right here General

Brain''. Brian whacked him on the head with his walkie. ''Now pay attention men'' said Brian taking out his small map. Pinky looked around and shrugged again. ''To

reach the castle we are initiating plan B the gondola ride''. ''Great! narf! where do we buy tickets?'' Brian rolled up his map and shoved it in Pinky's mouth. ''Let's

move out''. They climbed on top of the wires for the gondola rides as the gondola slowly climbed up the mountain. ''Now Pinky if by any chance your captured

during this mission remember, you are Gunther Hindrekson from Appanzel you moved to Gridenwold to drive the cog train Murnen''. ''Can you repeat that?'' ''Um

no Brian don't think I can''. The castle came closer into view. ''Prepare to drop Pinky timing is of the essence''. (Drum rolls starts) ''Pinky I told you to stop that''.

Brian tried to around but it was to late they got crushed by the cables. ''I am in considerable pain''. ''Narf''. And they fell off the gondola and off the mountain again.

Brian reached for his walkie talkie. ''Hello bullfrog come in bullfrog this is grey squirrel do you read me over?'' Nothing but static. Brian frowned. ''This is bullfrog I

read you grey squirrel over''. ''Where are you over?'' Pinky's head popped out of the snow. ''I'm right here Brian''. Pinky whacked him on the head with his walkie

again. ''Uh…..General Brian''. Pinky fainted in the snow and Brian sighed because they would now have to climb the mountain. After nearly falling down the

mountain again, they made it to the top. ''Ha we made it General Brian''. ''You preception of accomplishment are misguided Pinky it's nearly another mile to the

summit''. ''Pinky are you pondering what i'm pondering?'' ''I think so Brian but where are we would find an open tattoo palor at this time of night''. Brian smacked

him on the head. ''No we need a faster mode of transport''. They were then attacked by an eagle who dropped them on top of the roof to the castle and they fell

inside on the banquet table. They could see all the world leaders, from the Queen of England, The President, and even Yakko, Dot, Max, Alyssa, and Wakko eating a

whole turkey. ''This is it Pinky prepare the catalystic immobilizer and prepare to take over the world!'' Pinky took out the immobilizer and waited for Brian's signal

''Ready, aim,fire!'' But at the last moment a cover was place on the plate they were on and they ended up freezing themselves. ''And so the summit of the world

leaders concluded successfully today''. Brian rolled his eyes. ''Turn that off Pinky''. ''But Brian we may be on''. ''In fact the only mishap was Tipper Gore twisting her

ankle running from some frozen rats''. ''Rats? narf! were not rats!'' ''Pinky please I need to plan for tomorrow night''. ''Why? what are we doing tomorrow tonight

Brian? the same thing we do every night Pinky try to take over the world!'' _''Their dinky, They're Pinky and the Brian, brian, brian, brain''_

**Hope you liked it! for those who didn't get the episode it was where rodents dare. Stick with me more with Max next. To be continued! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Starting to get help

**HELLOOOO READERS! ok sorry this took me a while I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter. It maybe a little slow but I promise the next two chapters will be a little better. Also, me and TheGreatFanatic has posted a list for the next Max story. If any of you have time please leave any ideas you have in the reviews. Ok well that's enough from me, now enjoy and read! :)**

Twenty Five:

Max's P.O.V.

The next day me, Alyssa, and the Warners headed over to Scratchy's office so I could to him about my nightmare. I could only hope he would be some help. Alyssa

walked with me while the Warners ran around causing chaos. ''Are you ok?'' how could I be? after what just happened? but I just nodded my head and we kept

walking. I didn't want to tell her I wasn't. ''HELLO NURSE!'' as soon as we got into the waiting room, Wakko and Yakko gave Hello Nurse a big kiss. ''Boys go fig''

whispered Dot to Alyssa. I rolled my eyes and sighed. No matter what mood I was in the Warners always seemed to make me feel a little better. The door to

Scratchansniff's office opened, and out came Scratchy. Yakko jumped into his arms. ''Hi ya Scratchy how ya doin?'' ''I take umbrage at that'' Scratchy said dropping

him. ''Oh sure take all the umbrage don't leave any for us''. Scratchy rolled his eyes.''No I mean I take offense''. And you want our fence to?'' Yakko pulled a fence

from his hammerspace. ''All right take it but that's it were tapped out''. Scratchy was about to blow a fuse until I interrupted him. ''Um Scratchy can I talk to you?

it's kind of important''. Scratchy looked at me surprised but nodded his head. ''Yes wells come in''. ''Aw can't we come to?'' said the Warners with puppy looks.

Scratchy was about to say something, but I got ahead of him. ''No wait out here''. And I turned on my heel and walked into Scratchy's office.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

Scratchansniff slowly closed the door behind him as Max walked in and sat on the couch. Scratchansniff had heard what happened to her from the Warners, and

had been leaving to go talk to her, so he was a bit surprised when he saw her and the Warners and the other toon girl already waiting in his office. He grabbed his

notepad and pencil and sat in the chair across from her.''So Max whats do wants to to talk about?'' Max slowly took a deep breath but before she could say

anything, she started to cry. ''I can't I just… can't''. Max continued to cry as Scratchansniff handed her a tissue. ''Aw there theres I know what happened and I

know how youz is feeling''. Max looked at him and smiled. ''Thank you''. ''Nowz thens you wants to tell me what seems to be botherings you?'' Max wiped her tears

away and looked down at the ground. ''I keep seeing his face everywhere''. Scratchansniff looked shocked. ''Who's face?'' ''His''. ''The Man who captured me''.

Scratchansniff hadn't heard about that. All the Warners had said was that she went missing for a few days and that when they found her, she was unconscious''. ''I

keep having nightmares….nothing but nightmares'' she started to cry again. Scratchansniff asked her to explain her nightmares. When she couldn't talk about it he

asked her to write it down. She started to fell better that someone knew her about her nightmares. Someone who wasn't the Warners. Max thanked Scratchansniff

and was about to leave when Scratchansniff called her back. ''Max?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Would you minds coming backs tomorrows?'' Max smirked ''Yeah sure''. ''Goods''

''Thanks Scratchy i'll see you then''. She turned and walked out of the office. Scracthansniff sighed as he looked out his office window. He saw the Warners run by

with the other toon girl Alyssa while Max walked slowly behind them. Scratchansniff knew that something wasn't right. And when Max was ready he would be

there to listen.

**Phew! finally good to see Max is getting some help. What will happen now? only one way to find out...REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26: What's Wrong with Max?

**Wow you guys thank you for all the awesome reviews! I didn't know it was that good. Anyway here's the next chapter and just so everyone knows I won't be updating for a week i'm going on vacation. But i'll be back real soon I promise. So...enjoy :)**

Twenty Six:

Narrator's P.O.V.

For the next few days, Scratchansniff slowly made progress with Max. She hadn't been talking much, but whenever she wanted to share something, she would

write it down for Scratchansniff to see. Scratchansniff was getting really worried, and he wasn't the only one. The Warners and Alyssa had noticed something

wasn't totally right with Max. But every time they tried to ask her, she would just blow them off or tell them she was fine. She wasn't even her zany self anymore.

All she did was lay around the water tower, and sometimes the Warners found her curled up in a ball on the couch crying. Eventually it became so frustrating that

one day they all decided that they needed to talk to Scratchansniff about what was happening. So Alyssa decided to take Max out for the day while the Warners

went to go talk to Scratchansniff. They popped into his office scaring him and knocking him off his feet. ''Hi ya Scratchy!'' said Yakko as they all jumped into his lap

and gave him a big kiss. ''The Warners?' whatz are youz kidz doing here?'' They jumped off him and onto the couch. ''What do you know about Max?'' ''Whatz do

youz means?'' The Warners sighed.''She hasn't been acting like herself lately''.

…

Max's P.O.V.

''You wanna tell me what's going on?'' I sighed. Somehow Alyssa had found a way and dragged me out of the tower and taken me out for the day. She had taken

me to a little restaurant not to far from the studio, for lunch and now was trying to get an answer out of me. None of them knew about the nightmares I'd been

having. Scratchansniff was the only one that knew. And I wanted to keep it that way. I wasn't trying to hide anything, I just wanted to protect them. _''This is what_

_ happens when you mess with me''. _And I swore I was going to keep them away. ''Mind if we join you?'' I turned around and saw the Warners. Great. Yakko pulled

up a chair next to me and gave me a little peck on the cheek. ''Something you wanna tell me?'' I shrugged as I slumped my shoulders. The Warners and Alyssa

looked at each other. I didn't care they could think whatever they wanted. They weren't going to get me to tell.

…

About an hour later we walked back to the studio and I ran to see Scratchansniff. I didn't care that the others were looking at me, it just made me run faster to

ignore their stares. I ran into the office and sat on the couch. Scratchansniff looked at me strangely. ''Is theres somethingz wrongs''. I tried to talk as I caught my

breath. ''N-no I-i just ran here that's all''. ''Whyz did youz runs here?'' ''The Warners and Alyssa were starting to get on my nerves and I wanted to get away from

them''. Scratchansniff sighed. ''Max I relays thinks you needs to tell themz''. ''But I'm trying to…'' ''Hey don't shove!'' Suddenly we heard whispers coming from

behind the door. ''Gee I wonder who that could be…'' I reached for the doorknob and opened the door. and Ayssa and the Warners came tumbling onto the floor. I

folded my arms and stared at them. ''Really? you don't even let me have a private conversation anymore?'' Alyssa brushed herself off and walked towards me. ''Max

we..'' ''I don't want to hear it! can't you just leave me alone?!'' Now it was Yakko's turn. ''Whoa Max let's not get..'' ''Don't you Max me, I just wanna talk privately

to Scratchansniff is that to much to ask?'' ''But Max you can talk to us to and haven't lately''. ''Well maybe I just…'' ''Enoughz!'' Scratchansniff silenced us. I glared

at Yakko. Sometimes he just didn't know when to stop. ''Nows then what's the problem heres?'' ''You know the problem Scratchy''. ''Not youz Max with these

four''. ''Oh''. The Warners and Alyssa then explained, all that was happening with me, and I was about to argue when Wakko put a censored sticker over my

mouth. Scratchansniff just nodded his head the whole time looking at me. Oh great now's he's got more to worry about. ''I sees what is happenings heres''. This

was finally when I was able to pull the censored sticker off my mouth. ''Max would you excuse us for a minute?'' I nodded my head but I glared at the Warners and

Alyssa. ''This isn't over''. I slowly walked out of the office. Why couldn't they just understand I was trying to protect them? That's when I wished I wasn't keeping it

all a secret.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

''The answers youz is looking for is quite simplez'' said Scratchansniff to the Warners and Alyssa. It's not like they wanted to sneak in on their private

conversantion, they just wanted to know what Max was hiding. And if she wasn't going to them, Then listening in was the only other way. ''Well? what is it? we'll

try anything'' said Alyssa sounding desperate. Wakko reached for her hand and patted it and she thanked him with a smile. ''Wellz I'ams thinking that you need to

try and gets Max to somethings she's likes''. The Warners could think of only one thing. ''Road trip!'' they grabbed Alyssa hand and they ran out of the office. ''Hey!

where are we going?'' ''Were going to you some more toon lessons and get Max back in the game''.

**Like? if so Review! i'll see all of you guys real soon :) ANIMANIA out! peace out my readers!**


	27. Chapter 27: Back in the Game

**Max: and where have you been?**

**Me: Um vacation**

**Max: So what took ya so long?**

**Me: Well I'm back aren't I?**

**Max: Don't make me get my mallet**

**Me: (rolls my eyes) fine here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :) whoever who can guess the episode will get a free internet cookie**

**Max: This better be good**

Twenty Seven:

Max's P.O.V.

After the session with Scratchansniff, I walked back to the water tower with the Warners and Alyssa not far behind. ''Hey Max wait!'' shouted Yakko. I kept

walking''Just leave me alone guys I wanna be left alone''. I kept on walking, but the appeared in front of me. ''Ahh! will you stop that!'' ''No'' they said. I crossed

my arms. ''I'm not hiding anything''. ''We didn't say that Max all we wanna do is cheer you up''. ''Huh?'' ''Scratchansniff suggested it'' said Dot. I raised my

eyebrows. ''Suggested what exactly?'' Yakko put his hand on my shoulder. ''Max, Max, you've been out of the toon game too long''. ''Um, I've been busy''. ''Well not

anymore''.''Plus Alyssa needs a test run''. ''We need to cheer you up and there's only way to that''. They grabbed my arm. So far I didn't like where this was going.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

(it's showtime!)

In 1620, an intrepid group of Pilgrims in search of freedom sailed from England and landed on Plymouth Rock(literally) . And here on the coast of New England they

established the Plymouth Colony. After their difficult first year, they decided to celebrate their freedom and their first harvest with a great feast. ''But of what food

shall we eat?'' said one pilgrim. ''I make eth my okra keish'' said another pilgrim. ''I make eth some tacos'' said pilgrim two. ''I'll make eth curly cajun fries'' said

pilgrim three. Then all the pilgrims started talking about the food and how it all sounded good. ''No!'' they all turned to see another pilgrim with his musket in his

hand. ''We shall eat of the great native bird the turkey''. ''Those gobbly things? oh they art the dickens to catch eth'' said the lead pilgrim. ''Oh yes very elusive''

''Tircky creatures'' said pilgrim one and two and all the pilgrims agreed. The other pilgrim rolled his eyes. ''Not for Miles Standish''. And so the pilgrim's bravest

hunter and marksman, went forth to bring back the main course a turkey''.( Slappy and Skippy in a tree Slappy pointing at the pilgrim, what a yutz!) ''Good luck to

thee brother Standish'' said pilgrim two. ''And don't forget the cranberry sauce!'' said pilgrim one. And so Miles Standish sets off into the woods with his musket iN

hand. As he's walking he passes Elmer Fudd. ''Shh be very, very, very quiet I'm hunting…'' Miles picks him up ''Go away'' and tosses him into a bush. ''Gobble

gobble gobble!'' then he hears it. A turkey!(turkey singing states and capitols) the turkey goes behind a rock. Miles isn't to far behind. He creeps up slowly towards

where the turkey is hiding. He can see his five little tail feathers sticking out. He takes his gun and shoots at the tail feathers. He runs over and takes a look at

what he shot. And five little indians glare back at him. ''Thanks a lot pal these are rentals you'll be hearing from our lawyer''. ''Ye be not turkeys what be ye?'' the

five looked at each other. ''Tourist''. ''I'd be Yakking Yak'' said Yakko. ''I'd be Wakko who waltzes with wolves'' said Wakko. ''I'd be Max''. ''Who really doesn't want to

be here''. The other four looked at her. ''Really?'' said Yakko. ''Fine''. ''I'd be Max who they call crazy''. ''Better''. ''I'd be Alyssa who howls at moon.

''HOWWWLLLLLLL!'' ''And I'd be Princess Pretty Dear who moves like a springtime fresh gazelle, sweet as honey and is sweet''. ''But you can call me Dot''. ''Or are

you the kind of guy who never calls a girl? you cad! i'm leaving you i'm going home to mother!'' Dot walks away sticking his tongue out at him. ''And i'm keeping

the ring!'' Max sighs. ''Guys seriously?'' ''don't worry Max it gets better'' said Yakko. ''And this is our pet say hello to Mr. Gobble'' said Wakko who dances with

wolves. ''Gobble gobble!'' said Mr. Gobble. ''Hello and goodbye'' said Miles sticking his musket in Mr. Gobble's face. ''Gobbbble!'' Yakko smacks away his musket and

walks on top of it so they are face to face. ''Hey who do you think you are?'' ''I'd be Miles Standish from yon pilgrim colony. Yakko rolled his eyes. ''Nice hat Miles

hey listen it's not to neighborly to shoot other people's pets you know''. ''That bird I doth need for our great feast''. Dot stepped in front of him. ''No please not Mr.

Gobble take me, take me, come on, but spare the bird we love him so, oh please spare the simple creature''. (Academy Member vote now!) Yakko hands her a

yemmy ''Congratulations''. Dot smiles. ''It pays to overact''. Max is now leaning against a tree laughing. ''Ok that was kind of funny''. ''Wait till you see what we do

next'' said Yakko. ''You be strange creatures'' said Miles throwing Dot off him. ''Were not creatures were Native Americans'' said Max the crazy. ''Thou does not look

like Native Americans''. Wakko hops on his shoulder. ''Confidentally were adopted''. ''Yeah it's a heck of a story'' said Yakko. ''Lost in the wilderness we were raised

by a flock of turkeys gobble gobble!'' said the brothers. Miles rolled his eyes. ''We like to tell you more but were saving it for a movie of the week''. ''Who do you

think should play me Valarie Bertinelli?'' said Dot. ''Oh I love her!'' said Alyssa. ''I know right?'' Max laughed. ''I do not this name'' said Miles. Princess Dot pulls out a

big book of actresses. ''How but Nancy Mckean, or Jackie Smith could be good for a more mature look''. Miles got mad and pushed Dot away. Max the crazy got

mad. '''That's it'' she pulled out her mallet, but Yakking Yak shook his head. ''Not yet''. Miles pointed his musket at Mr. Gobble again and he hid behind Wakko .

''Move away for yon bird is dinner''. ''But he's our pet we love him''. ''I cannot''. ''Why? haven't you ever had a pet?'' '' No well, yes but twas long ago when I was

but a boy''. ''My dear pet hamster I called him Petey Pjamas''. Max smirked and pointed at him ''What a shumck''. Alyssa the howler giggled. Wakko sat him on a

therapy couch and Yakko dressed up like a p-sycharist with his notepad. ''Yes tell me all about Petey''. ''Oh I dids love that hamster so I took him to bed with me

ever night you know''. ''Goodnight Everybody!'' shouted Max the crazy. ''Oh golly yes and I did knit him teeny tiny pajamas to wear, slept on my nose I miss eth

him so''. He started to cry. Yakko showed Max his picture of a screw and a ball.(Get it screwball? ha ha ha) He started to cry. ''There, there it's alright nappy nap

time for our cranky pilgrim friend'' said Dot dressing him up in straight jacket. Max kicked the couch with the pilgrim and sending him off a cliff. ''Sweet dreams and

stay away from our pet turkey!'' shouted Yakko. They all walked away walking like turkeys. Miles climbed back up the cliff. ''This be a rough neighborhood''.

Later…..

After meeting the strange Native Americans, Miles was still searching for the turkey. ''Oh fowl that be called turk I shall have thee''. ( is hiding behind him shh)

''Gobble gobble gobble!'' Miles looks behind him but see nothing. ''Gobble gobble gobble!'' ''I hear but doth not see it''. He keeps walking not realizing that Mr. Gobble

is now on his head. ''Gobble gobble gobble! gobble gobble gobble!'' ''I am baffled'' Mr. Gobble looked down at him. ''There ye be!'' he tried to smack Mr. Gobble, but

he ended up hurting himself. ''Gobble gobble gobble! Mr. Gobble bit him on the nose and ran off. (Mr. Gobble singing states and capitols) Miles chased him to a little

indian hut, and Mr. Gobble shut the door in his face. He picked up the hut, and there was another one inside, he kept doing this as the huts got smaller and smaller

until the last one which was a smaller than his hand. And the five hopped out and gave him a kiss.''US AGAIN!'' Miles was really annoyed know. ''Be gone pests and

give me the bird!''. ''We love to really but the fox censors won't allow it'' said Yakko. Max the crazy smirked. Miles pushed them aside. ''Say thy prayers beast''. Max

the crazy pulled out her mallet again. ''Now?'' ''Close but not yet'' said Yakko. Mr. Gobble was doomed he quickly said a prayer and just as Miles was about to take

his shot, when Yakko stepped in. ''Wait, wait my son is this the answer using a gun a gun on a helpless creature?'' ''Well I…'' Max walked up to him and threw away

his gun. ''You might poke someone's eye out that thing and you break your'e mothers heart''. ''Not to mention Petey Pajamas'' said Yakko wiggling his eyebrows.

Miles sighed for a moment. ''Yak no more! and give him back my musket''. _''Munch!'' _His eyes bugged out when he saw Wakko eating his musket. ''My musket!

why you little…'' Wakko fell backwards and he shot a Mile's hat. Wakko got the idea and started shooting at Miles(CHARGE!) ''Ahhh!'' ''Here Wakko let me help you''

said Alyssa. She grabbed his tail and helped him aim at Miles. Miles hid behind a bush, then a rock, and a tree only to be crushed by it. Yakko banged on it. ''Who

wants maple syrup?'' ''I do, I do, I do! said the rest. Yakko poured the syrup. ''It's made out of sap you know'' said Max grinning. Miles was really mad now. Mr.

Gobble gave him a kiss and they ran off again. Mr. Gobble(singing States and Capitols. again) Miles was hiding behind a bush when Mr. Gobble walked by. ''I doth

have no musket, but I shall still nail ith yon bird''. He pulled up a bow and arrow while Max walked up to him and tied a rope to the arrow''. ''Nice shot'' said Wakko.

''Thank ye'' ''But it'll never make it'' said Dot. ''Pray tell why not?'' ''Cause of the piano'' said Yakko. ''Piano?'' Next thing that happened he got smacked with a

piano. Alyssa, Wakko, and Mr. Gobble walked over to Miles who had the piano keys in his mouth. Now Playing: Chopsticks when the song was over, everyone

clapped. And now Miles was really, really, mad. he ran after them back to the indian hut this time he went in after them. Sounds of fighting could be heard from

inside, as the Warners and Alyssa and Max snuck out. ''Whoa dumber than advertised'' said Max. Yakko took off the hut, until it got smaller, and smaller. And when

he took off the smallest one, there was now a small Miles. ''Oooh there's a surprise inside''. Wakko smirked. ''Look Mr. Gobble supper!'' Mr. Gobble licked his lips.

''Yipe!'' he ran off as a giant Mr. Gobble ran after him. The Warners, Alyssa, and Max looked away. ''I can't watch'' said Yakko and he threw the huts on top of him

until Miles was normal size again. ''Keep it away it be a killer! he said sucking on his thumb. ''Something wrong there Miles? said Alyssa grinning. Miles blushed and

the he was angry again. ''I am finished with thee all of thee, not hither go leave eth me be''. ''You'll be lonely if we go away'' said Dot. ''No I won't'' ''Yes you will''

''No I won't'' ''Yes you will'' ''No I won't''' ''Yes you will!'' ''I will not be lonely now go!''. They all shrugged and took away the background and props leaving Miles all

alone. ''They kith not I'd be lonely'' ''Told ya so! did ya miss us?'' they all gave him a big kiss and then he collapsed. Later at the feast….''We doth welcome our

native neighbors to our great feast''. ''Now what is this then?'' ''Why great turkey of course!'' said Yakko revealing Miles on a platter who went insane. ''Then with

this feast we shall call it..um…..'' ''St. Patty's Day, Shrove Tuesday, Cinco De Mio?'' ''How bout Thanksgiving?'' ''What a great name! thank ye''. ''Always glad to be of

service'' said Yakko and Mr. Gobble and Miles dug in and started eating the food. Max tapped Yakko on the shoulder. ''Thanks Yakko you really cheered me up''. ''Aw

it wasn't just me''. ''I know'' and she kissed his cheek. He put his arm around her. ''Thanks to you I can finally say I finally feel insane again''.

**yay! ok hope you liked this was hard to write phew! anyway...Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: InsanityOr not?

**whoo ****hoo! new chapter! what's gonna happen now?**

**Max: I can only imagine**

**Me: (rolling my eyes) enjoy oh and before I forget, check out my first tmnt fic! :) enjoy!**

Twenty Eight:

Narrator's P.O.V.

After the Warners and Alyssa cheered Max up, she felt ten times better. She started causing chaos again driving everyone crazy on the movie lot. But Max wasn't

the only toon in a good mood. After a little more practice and her test run, Alyssa was finally mastering her toon skills. With a little more practice, she learned toon

speed, hammerspace, and even learned how to drop and anvil or two. Things wet finally getting back to normal on the Warner Movie lot. Well as normal as could be.

But there still one teeny tiny thing. Sometimes in the middle of the night, Max would wake up from one of her nightmares. She didn't tell the Warners and Alyssa

about it, so the only person she still went to was Scratchansniff. He kept telling her that she shouldn't keep it inside and stop keeping it a secret,but she just

couldn't find the heart to tell them. She didn't want to scare them, even though she knew the mad director was still out there somewhere. But for now, Max was

just happy to have insanity back in her life. But Scratchansniff was getting really concerned about Max. Every time he saw her and the Warners and Alyssa on the

movie lot, he couldn't help but wonder what was really going throughout Max's mind. So one day he asked Ralph to bring Alyssa and the Warners into his office. So

Ralph caught the Warners and Alyssa when Max wasn't looking, packed them in a crate, and brought them to Scratchansniff. Ralph handed him the crowbar to

open the crate and ran out of the office. Scratchansniff opened the crate and came face to with the Warners. ''HELLO!'' they gave him a big kiss and started

running around his office. Alyssa came out next and hopped into Scratchansniff's arms. ''Hey what's the big idea!'' shouted Alyssa. ''If you wanted to see all you

need to do was ask''. Scratchansniff rolled his eyes. Looks the Warners finally got to her. The Warners started jumping up and down on the couch. ''Alrightz thats

enoughs stopz thats!'' the Warners stopped jumping and Alyssa went and jumped down next to them. ''Hey where's Max?'' asked Wakko. ''She's probably still

causing chaos'' said Dot. ''The resons I calleds you here is about Max'' said Scratchansniff. ''WHAT?'' Scratchansniff went to his desk and grabbed some papers. ''I

thinks youz shoulds looks at these''. He handed them the papers and the Warners looked at them and they started to get really scared. ''What are these?'' asked

Yakko. ''These are scarier than Richard Simmons in a leotard''. Scratchansniff sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ''These are what Max seez in her

nightmares''. The Warners and Alyssa's jaws dropped. ''What?'' said Yakko. ''Wow I knew she was having nightmares but not like this'' said Alyssa. ''Why didn't she

tell us?'' ''Because I wanted to protect you''. Their jaws dropped again when they saw Max at the door with tears her eyes. ''Max we….'' She turned to look at

Scratchansniff. ''You said you keep it a secret''. ''Max I also saidz thatz it wasn't good keepingz it all insides''. She turned towards the Warners and Alyssa, but before

they could say anything, she ran out. ''Max wait!''

…

Max's P.O.V.

Stupid Scratchansniff why the heck did he have to tell! I ran out of the office as fast as I could. Just when I trout things were finally getting back to sort of normal,

Scratchansniff and to tell them. Yakko caught up to me grabbing my shoulder, I tried to pull away put I just ended up crying on his shoulder. ''Shh it's ok, it's ok''.

The others caught up to us and Alyssa hugged me. ''Max why didn't you tell us about your'e nightmares?'' 'Because I just didn't want to'' I said. ''I was afraid you

guys would get scared''. ''Now, it's alright'' said Yakko. ''But no more secrets ok?'' ''We wanna know everything's that happens from no on ok?'' ''And don't be afarid

to talk to us about anything''. I sniffed. ''Alright''. ''I'm sorry I had to keep it a secret''. Dot came over and hugged me to. ''Now is there anything else you wanna

tell us?'' For a second I thought about the Mad Director. _''Should I tell them?'' ''No not yet''. _ I shook my head no. ''Ok but if there is anything bothering you,''

Wakko took out his mallet. ''We'll pound it to a pulp''. I laughed and gave Wakko a hug. ''Thanks Wakko, thanks guys''. ''Awwwww''. Later that night when everyone

was fast asleep, I snuck out of bed and out onto the balcony. There were plenty of stars, all different kinds in the sky. I sat down and looked up at them as I made

my small wish. ''Please, please don't let him come back''. ''Please''. I looked up at the sky again as I started to close my eyes. The only thing I could hope for now is

that everything would be ok.

**ok, ok I know it's a little short, but don't worry the next chapter it gets better. Hope you like and don't forget to review! don't make me get my mallet!**


	29. Chapter 29: Things get Worse

**Ok here we go the next chapter. This is where it gets a bit different.**

**Max: OK what did you do?**

**Me: well you'll have to find out**

**Max: Oh yay reading(sarcastically)**

**Me: oh whatever. I do not own Animaniacs(cries) they belong to Warner Bros. I only own Max and Alyssa and the Mad director. whoever who can guess the movie in this will get a hershey kiss. Enjoy**

Twenty Nine:

Narrato's P.O.V.

He sat in his lab fixing his machine. ''There that ought to do it'' He said grinning evilly. ''I still have just enough ink to make this work''. He turned it on and it

hummed to life. ''YES IT'S WORKING!'' but then it blew apart into a million pieces. ''NO I WAS SO SURE IT WOULD WORK THIS TIME!''. He threw down his tools

and kicked them across the room. ''I WAS SO CLOSE!'' he pounded his fists in the table. He rubbed the scar from wear Rita had clawed his creek from before. It had

been five weeks since the Warners and the other toon girl had escaped with Max. And he swore revenge on all of them. ''I'll get them this time I promise''. He

picked up his tools again, put the machine back together, kept his fingers crossed,and turned on the machine. This time it worked. ''YES FINALLY!'' he said

laughing. ''Finally I'll be rid of all toons!''. He grinned evilly. ''And all I need is the bait''.

…

Max's P.O.V.

For the next few days, everything was fine. With a little more help from Scratchansniff and the Warners and Alyssa, my nightmares began to disappear. It looked

my wish was coming true, we could go back to our normal,insane lives and the mad director would stay far away from us. But I just couldn't tell myself that until I

was absolutely sure. One night Yakko decided to have a night away from the movie lot just me and him. Dot did my make up again and Alyssa helped, and the two

made me wear my denim skirt again with a purple tank top and cream sweater. Yakko took my hand and jumped out of the tower. ''Feels good to finally get out for

a while''. ''You know just the two of us''. I blushed. ''So where are we going this time?'' ''I figure we go see a movie''. I stopped in my tracks. ''Please tell me it's not

any of that mushy gushy love stuff''. Yakko laughed. ''Max, Max, Max relax believe me I know you better than that''. ''This is something better''. Me and Yakko

couldn't stop laughing. The movie was a comedy about a man who chased after his love on a plane who was a stewardess, and he started talking about how they

met. The woman who he was talking to wasn't really interested, but he talked on anyway. The scene had moved to a flashback. ''Well you can tell by the way I use

my walk, I'm a woman's man no time to talk….'' Yakko laughed. ''This movie is a classic but the song is as old as dirt''. I laughed as the woman behind us shushed

us. Yakko turned to face her. ''What do have a slow leak?'' I laughed even louder. We turned again and continued watching the movie. The two main characters

met in the middle of the stage and started dancing with each other. Or should I say they started to disco. ''Ah ha ha ha, staying alive, staying alive''. ''Ah ha ha ha

staying alive…..'' I snuggled close to Yakko. ''Thanks Yakko i'm really glad we got to this''. He looked at me and smiled. ''Yeah I am to''. After the movie was over,

and Yakko kept discoing all the way back to the tower. No matter what he always made me laugh. We climbed back up the ladder, and sat on the balcony. ''Wow will

you look at those stars''. We looked up as we snuggled closer to each other. ''Wow''. I closed my eyes as I silently prayed. _''Please let this last forever''. _Yakko looked

at me. ''Hey what did you wish for?'' I looked at him and smiled. ''You'll never know''. ''Aww come on''. ''Sorry Yakko that's a secret''. I got up and yawned. ''Well I

think i'm gonna turn in''. Yakko yawned to. ''I think that's a good idea but first…'' He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't have asked for a better moment than this.

''Hey Max?'' I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. ''Yeah?'' He took my hand and held it in his. ''I have something for you''. I opened my hand and gasped. It

was a small gold heart shaped locket with my name engraved on it. ''Yakko I…'' I was speechless. Yakko opened it up revealing a picture if the five of us on one side

and of me and him on the other. Our first date. ''This way no matter what we will always be with you'' he said as he put it on me. I kissed him again. ''Thank you

Yakko''. ''I'll always wear it''. The next morning the sun shone through the tower. I finally had a good night sleep with my fingers clasped around my locket. When I

woke up I found a note waiting for me on the table. I got out bed and I picked it up and opened the envelope. _Hey Max we have a surprise for you. Get dressed and_

_ met us at the location on the map. Love you.- Yakko. _Aw must be another one of his surprises. I reached in the envelope and looked at the map. I didn't waste

anytime I got dressed. Then when I was ready I hopped out of the tower and walked out of the lot. I kept following the map when I reached what looked like to be

an old storage warehouse. I slowly opened the door. ''Hello? Yakko?'' I stepped inside but nobody was there. ''Alyssa? Dot? Wakko? hello?'' Then the door slammed

behind me. And I heard a laugh. His laugh._''What no I thought he was gone…I was so sure''. _''Hello Max''. Then I saw him as he stepped out of the shadows. _''Oh_

no''. I raced for the door but it was locked. ''Why in such a hurry to leave?'' ''It's so nice to see you again I wouldn't want you leaving so soon''.

**WHAT THE WHAT?! oh no! Max run! what will happen next? to be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30: Trouble Starts

**Here's to 100 reviews! i'm one away! thank you to all you ****wonderful readers out there 4 reading this story. I really appericate it. Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Max's P.O.V.

He grinned at me evilly. _''No this can't be happening..''_ ''Please Max sit down make yourself comfortable. A chair appeared out nowhere and next thing I knew I was

strapped to it. ''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!'' ''Max my dear I already thought we've been through this''. ''I want to be rid of the Warners once and for all''. ''And

the only way to do that is to erase them''. I gasped. ''What are you talking about?'' ''Ah you see it's a funny story''. After you're friends had saved you the last time

we met, I began to think of another way to get rid of toons''. ''Then it came to me''. ''An epiphany''. ''I set to work straight away on my new project''. He walked

over to something with a drape over it. ''Behold Max Warner what will be the Warners and all toons undoing''. He pulled off the drape to reveal a gigantic almost evil

looking machine. ''What is that thing?'' ''This, this is my greatest work''. ''The toon eraser''. I gasped while he grinned at me. ''With a little toon ink, it can track any

toon in the world and destroy it''. He walked back towards me. ''And it was all thanks to you my little test subject''. ''So that's why you needed me''. ''Exactly''. ''You

can't have a machine that destroys toons with out a little DNA sample''. ''Your'e demented!'' ''Flattery will get you nowhere fast my dear''. ''But I thought you just

wanted to get rid of the Warners''. ''Why stop there when I can wipe all of you toons out''. ''Now all I need to get started, are your'e little Warner friends and that

other toon girl. ''YOU LEAVE ALYSSA OUT OF THIS!'' ''Ah, so that's her name''. ''I remember her now I brought her here''. ''No''. ''It's not possible''. ''Yes it is''. ''But

she never remembered…..'' ''And why do think that is?'' ''I erased her memory that's why''. ''Keep her out out of this''. He smacked me across the face. ''It's too

late for that Max''. ''I need all of them here''. ''And your'e the perfect bait''.

…

Alyssa's P.O.V.

''Max?'' Me, Wakko, Dot, and Yakko left the tower early that morning when Max was still asleep. We were going to surprise her with breakfast but when we got back

she was gone. ''Where could she be?'' said Dot. ''Well she couldn't have gotten far'' said Yakko. ''Guys I don't have a good feeling about this''. ''We have to find her''.

Yakko put his hand on my shoulder. ''Alys relax we know how to find her''. ''How?'' ''Wakko''. Wakko reached into his gag back and pulled out the tracker. ''Just like

last time''. ''Come on let's go!'' We followed the tracker to an old warehouse. ''Looks like she's right inside'' said Wakko. He opened the door and what we found was

something we weren't expecting. Max was there but she was strapped to a chair and her mouth was binded. The door slammed behind us. Then an evil laughter

filled the room. ''FInally!'' ''I have all of you'' chairs appeared out nowhere and we were all trapped. A man appeared out of the shadows grinning evilly. I was so

scared. ''Ah welcome your'e a bit late''. ''But no matter now that your'e here we can finally begin''.

**uh oh not good. don't worry next chapter will be longer. were getting to the end i'm sad to say. well you know what to do. ANIMANIA out!**


	31. Chapter 31: A sick Game

**Hey people! sorry it took so long school started up again. Ugh. but here it is the new chapter! a big thank you to goldengod180 for being my 100th reviewer. ok that's enough out of me enjoy!**

Thirity One:

Max's P.O.V.

''Max, what's going on?'' said Alyssa. I tried to tell her, but my mouth was still bound. The mad director smiled at me. ''Oh she can't talk dear, she's

a bit tied up at the moment. That jerk! if I wasn't tied up at the moment I walk over to him and smack the grin off his face. He walked over to

Alyssa. ''Ah so your'e the other toon girl I heard about, so glad to meet you''. Wakko growled at him and tried to bit his hand. He rolled his eyes at

him and walked over to the Warners. ''And Warners, it's good to see you again as well''. ''Uhhh…I'm sorry do we know you crazy face?'' said Yakko.

''You don't remember me? ah I see I thought you would since YOU DESTROYED ALL I WORKED FOR!'' ''Oh now I remember'' said Yakko. ''Look

guys it's our special friend Justice'''. ''MY NAME IS NOT JUSTICE! IT'S…oh never mind it doesn't matter''. ''You won't be around much longer''.

Alyssa gasped. ''What do you mean?'' ''You mean Max didn't tell you? Max shame on you''. They all looked at me with different looks. Alyssa

confusion and fear, the Warners shock. ''It's very simple actually once I use this machine on you Warners and the rest of the toons, I can take my

revenge on the studio''. ''It's that simple''. He grinned. ''Now who wants to go first?'' No one said anything. ''What? no volunteers?'' ''Fine then''. ''I

will come back in a few minutes''. He walked over to me and took off the bind on my mouth. ''If you have any last words, you better say them

now''. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I started to cry. ''Guys I'm so sorry''. ''This is all my fault''. ''Max why didn't you tell

us some demented freak was after you?'' said Dot. ''Because I didn't want to scare you''. I sighed. ''And I didn't want you to get hurt, but I guess I

was wrong''. Alyssa tried to reach for me, but it hurt her hands. ''I understand Max, don't worry everything will be ok''. I smiled at her. ''Somehow

I doubt that''. Yakko raised his eyebrows at me. ''Max have you not learned anything? were Warners we don't doubt anything we'll get out of this

no sweat''. I smiled at him. ''Thanks Yakko''. A minute later, he came back in. ''Time's up''. ''Now who shall I pick?'' ''Nobody just leave us alone'' I

snapped. ''Ah but if I do that it will ruin my plans''. ''Now where were we?'' He looked at each and everyone of us until he stopped at Alyssa.

''Perfect''. He grabbed her out of her chair and he stood her in the middle of the room on a target and he tied her feet together. ''Now don't move

I need to get a perfect shot''. He walked behind the machine and turned it on. I started to struggle against my binds. Yakko looked shocked, Dot

looked really angry, And Wakko looked like he was going to get his mallet out. Alyssa tried to move, but she was to scared to do anything. ''This is

it''. ''Finally what i've been waiting for the destruction of all toons''. ''NO!'' at the last possible minute, I broke free, and charged at the mad

director.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

Max charged at the Mad Director he didn't have enough time to react before she hit him with his mallet. The Warners cheered for her, but Alyssa

screamed as the machine started to hurt her. Max tried to reach the controls, but the Mad Director got up and punched her in the face knocking

her back. He got hold of the controls again and pointed it at Alyssa. ''Game over Warners, now your'e done''. Alyssa screamed louder. ''NO!'' Max

jumped in front of her at the last possible moment and a bright light filled the room. ''MAX NO!'' the Warners and Alyssa shouted, But Max was

gone. The only thing that was left, was a gold locket with Max's name on it.

_**ok**_** one thing..WHA? oh no Max? will the mad director succeed?, where is max? what will happen to the warners and alyssa? review and find out!**


	32. Chapter 32: Erased

**Hi everybody so sorry it took me a ****while but here it is the next chapter. i just wanna say that there are only three more chapter of this story.**

**Audinence: awwww...**

**Me: but max isn't done yet. i'm working a on some little short stories which will be called toon one shots.**

**Audinece: YAY!**

**Me: so don't worry and enjoy the next chapter. hope u like! :)**

Thirty Two:

Narrator's P.O.V.

''MAX NO!'' but it was too late. The only thing that was left was a gold locket with Max's name on it. The Warners and Alyssa were shocked, they couldn't believe it.

Max was gone. The mad director smirked with a twisted grin. ''YES FINALLY!'' ''one down four to go''. He pointed the machine at Alyssa again, but all of a sudden,

the machine broke down. ''NO! that wasn't supposed to happen!'' he cursed and kicked the machine. ''Now I 'll have to fix the machine and restart it all over

again!''. He grabbed Alyssa and tossed her back into the chair. ''I'll be back don't move''. He started to walk out of the room. ''Well not like you could anyway''. He

laughed as he slammed the door shut behind him. Alyssa started to cry. ''Oh Max why?'' she cried louder. The Warners were quiet. They couldn't believe that there

friend was gone. Wakko tried to reach out for Alyssa to comfort her, Dot was trying to hid her tears, and Yakko, Yakko was just staring at the floor where Max had

disappeared. He couldn't believe it she was gone, just the other day he was telling her how much he loved her, now it seemed like his heart had been torn into a

million pieces. The mad director came back in with a few tools. He mumbled to himself as knelt in front of it and started tinkering with it. ''Stupid blasted

machine…'' Alyssa glared at him. ''You monster''. ''You really are evil''. ''Flattery will get you nowhere dear''. ''Ah here's the problem''. With a little hammering and

the turn of a screwdriver, the machine was fixed. ''Perfect''. He looked at Alyssa and the Warners. ''Now where were we?'' He walked over to them and Wakko, Dot,

and Alyssa gasped. But then he got an idea. A really bad idea. ''Of course! why didn't I think about before''. He raced back over to the machine. ''Think about what?

what are you doing?'' He grinned at her. ''There is a certain setting I put on this machine that I should have used before''. He turned towards them and it requires

no pain at all I promise''. ''And I don't even have to hunt down all of the toons''. He pressed a button on the machine and a satellite dish appeared at the top of it.

He pressed a few buttons, and once again the machine started to hum. ''Now stay still. The Warners and Alyssa braced for pain, but nothing happened. ''Ha nice

try'' said Wakko. ''But you have to try….AHH!'' The Warners and Alyssa couldn't believe it. They were disappearing! He laughed. ''You were saying?'' ''What are you

going to do now? there's no one here to stop me!'' ''now all you toons will be gone for good!'' The satellite sent a ray all through Burbank. Toon everywhere began

to disappear. From Pinky and The Brain, Goodfeathers, Slappy and Skippy, even Rita and Runt, were disappearing into thin air without a trace. Eventually, all that

was left of Alyssa and the Warners were there heads floating in thin air. ''Now to get revenge on the studio''. ''Pleasure knowing you Warners''. ''Youv'e had a nice

run, but this is your'e curtain call''. He smirked evilly. Suddenly, the room started to shake. ''What? no it's not possible….'' The Warners and Alyssa started to return

normal. ''NO! that's not supposed to happen!'' But it did. The machine started to rumble and shake, and once again a bright light filled the room knocking the mad

director back. He groaned as he opened his eyes. And the Warners and Alyssa gasped. ''No! it couldn't be…..'' He though it wasn't possible. He made sure she was

gone for good. But there she was. There laying on the ground unconcous was Max.

**WAIT WHAT? thought max was gone didn't ya? cliffhanger! now the only way to know what will happen next is to...(drum roll) REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33: Toon vs Crazy

**hi everyone i'm so sorry it took me so long it's been crazy busy and i writer's block. But here it is the next chapter. also i'm sorry if the characters are sounding ooc. I'm trying my best to keep them in character. But anyway, Hope you enjoy! :) **

Thirty Three:

Max's P.O.V.

At first all I felt was a searing pain going through my body. It was a terrible feeling that wouldn't stop. I wanted to scream in pain but I couldn't it hurt to much.

Then next thing I knew it stopped and I fell to the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness around me. Where the heck was I? I groaned

and rubbed my head when I heard somebody crying. ''Max why?'' Alyssa! was she here to? I got up and started walking around. ''Alyssa?'' ''Yakko?'' ''Wakko?''

''Dot?'' ''Where are you guys?'' Next thing I knew I slammed right into a wall knocking me off my feet. ''OW! where did that come from?'' I got up and felt around

for the wall again. ''This getting really weird''. Next thing I heard was a loud slam. ''I can't believe this..'' The mad director! oh no! I pulled out my mallet for a fight.

But I didn't see him anywhere. Was he hiding? ''Stupid blasted machine had to break right before I got rid of all the toons…''I gasped. Wait a second. I was in the

machine? but I thought he erased me…. ''well at least I got one toon out of the way..'' Or so he thought. I looked around for something I could use against him. If

I was really in the machine then there had to be something. ''And done''. Uh oh. I had to hurry. But all I saw was darkness me. What was I supposed to do? I

heard the machine hum back to life and I heard the Warners and Alyssa scream. _''Think Max, think….''_ I began to panic. there had to be a way to stop it. I started

to get scared and back up against the wall and felt something prod my back. ''Ah!'' I turned around and saw that it was a control panel. _''That's great! but how's_

that supposed to do anything?''

It only took me a minute to realize what to do. _''Duh of course''. _I lifted my mallet and broke the control panel. Then everything

began to shake under my feet. _''Oh no what did I do?!'' _Next thing I knew there was another flash of light and I collapsed onto the ground.

…

Narrator's P.O.V.

Nobody could believe it. Max was alive. ''Max!'' Alyssa and the Warners shouted. The mad director was in shock. ''How is this possible?'' Max groaned and slowly

opened her eyes and glared at the mad director. ''You''. ''You aren't supposed to be around''. ''How?'' Max grinned. ''You really think that you can get rid of a toon

that easily? it takes a lot more than that you dummy''. ''You tell e'm Max! shouted Dot. ''Shut up you stupid toon'' said the mad director. ''I can still find a way to

get rid of you''. Max stood up pulled out her mallet. ''No you won't I took care of that''. He glared at her. ''What do you mean?'' ''You can't have a machine with

a broken control panel can you?'' ''WHAT? HOW?!'' ''you didn't really get rid of me''. ''You only sucked me into your machine''. The mad director's mouth dropped.

''That wasn't supposed to happen''. ''You were supposed to disappear''. ''Well we always can't get what we want can we?'' ''It's over you creep''. The mad director

grinned at her. ''Not even close my dear''. ''I can still take care of you''. He ran towards her. ''Oh no you don't!'' she knocked him on the head and he was

unconscious. ''There''. ''Uh Max a little help over here?'' asked Yakko. Max ran over to them and freed them from their chairs. They all pounced on her at the same

time. ''Oh Max thank God your'e all right'' said Alyssa. ''Yeah i'm glad you guys are to''. ''Now come we really need to get out of here''. They raced to the doors.

Yakko tried opening them. ''There still locked!'' ''Allow me'' said Max. She hit the door with her mallet, and it broke in two. ''What the?'' ''You didn't use a big

enough mallet'' said Wakko. He pulled out a bigger mallet and hit the door and that one broke to. ''No one's going anywhere''. The mad director said as he slowly

got up. ''The doors are toon proof''. They gasped. ''But it was a nice try anyway''. He walked closet towards them.''STAY AWAY!'' ''Oh Max haven't realized you may

have stopped the machine, but you can never stop me''. He grinned at them and came closer. ''Game over Warners''. ''It's over''. Alyssa gasped. And Max got really

scared. She didn't know what to do. Until a light bulb appeared over her head. Which Wakko ate. ''No it's not over yet''. She pulled out another mallet from her

hammerspace. ''Not if I can help it''. The mad director chuckled. ''Don't you toons have any new material? the mallets are getting a bit old don't you think?'' Max

glared at him. ''No it's not getting old it's a classic''. She hit with the mallet knocking him back. And ran to the machine. ''Guys I need a little help!'' the Warners

and Alyssa ran over to her. ''What do you need?'' said Yakko. ''I need you to distract the director''. ''That should be easy enough'' said Dot with a grin. The mad

director got up again. ''You hoo hey over here!'' He got up again. ''Come on were over here come get us!'' ''Stupid Warners'' he chased after him while Max worked

on the machine. ''Ha! can't catch us!'' said Alyssa. ''Man you are slow''. He growled and tried to pounce on her. But Yakko tripped him and del onto the target. ''I got

it!'' Max shouted. And the machine hummed to life. ''No!'' he tired to race towards her. But it was too late. The machine zapped the mad director. Then there was a

that bright light filled the room and the Warners, Alyssa and Max got knocked off their feet. With Max slamming into the wall. ''NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I'LL

GET YOU WARNERS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!'' and in a flash the mad director was gone.

**wow now how bout that? epic! thanks so much for putting up with me sorry it took so long! oh and one more thing...REVIEW! :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Finally Over

**hey guys next chapter. the final chapter will be later today.**

**Yakko: aw does it really have to end?**

**me: it's not really ending yakko, i'm not totally done**

**Wakko: keep and eye out for ANIAMANIAgirl's next fic Toon-one shots.**

**me: thank you yakko. **

**Dot: don't I get a say in this?**

**me: yes Dot you can say hi to the nice readers**

**Dot: ok here's the next chapter and enjoy everybody :)**

Thirty Four:

Max's P.O.V.

_''No….'' ''Stay away….'' _''NO!'' I jolted awake trying to catch my breath. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital again. _''What the heck happened?'' ''is it  
_

_ over?''_ ''You know we gotta stop meeting like this''. I turned around and saw Yakko standing in the doorway grinning at me. ''YAKKO!'' I smiled as he ran over to

me and hugged me and I kissed his cheek. ''Your'e ok? what? what happened?'' ''You zapped the mad director with his insane machine, and it threw us all back''.

''You hit your head on the wall and got a concussion''. ''That explains a lot'' I said rubbing my head. ''Are the others ok?'' ''Dot and Wakko are but Alyssa broke her

wrist so she's in a splint''. I sighed. ''Yakko i'm so sorry''. ''For what?'' I looked away from him. ''For everything''. ''For not telling you, keeping secrets, I'm…i'm so

sorry'' ''I just wanted to protect you''. A tear started falling, but Yakko caught it and hugged me. ''It's ok Max it's over you don't have to worry about it anymore''.

He reached into his pocket. ''You almost left this behind''. He pulled out my locket. ''Oh Yakko'' I smiled at him as he put it on me. ''Thanks''. ''Anything for you

Max''. Suddenly, three other people came running into the room. ''MAX!'' Dot, Wakko, and Alyssa said jumping onto my bed. Alyssa hugged me. ''Thank God your'e

ok''. ''We were worried sick''. ''Yeah and I almost threw up'' said Wakko. Alyssa pushed him. ''Too much information Wakko''. Dot punched my arm. ''Don't do that

again! you know if I have too much stress I start loose my cuteness''. I chuckled. ''Sorry Dot''. ''Don't worry about kid''. ''So I guess everything will go back to

normal now right?'' The Warners laughed. ''Max you should know us better than that'' said Yakko. I smiled. ''What I meant to say was..things are going back to the

way their supposed to be''. ''Nothing but insanity''. I kissed his cheek and he grinned. ''Now that's more like it''. We talked and the others caused chaos while I

stayed in bed and Yakko stayed with me. The next day we finally went back home to the water tower. And as we were running through the lot, I couldn't help

thinking about something. I tapped Alyssa on the shoulder. ''Hey Alyssa you know you could go home right?'' ''I mean if you want to''. Alyssa smiled at me. ''Are

you kidding?'' ''Max this is the most fun I've ever had''. She pulled out her own mallet. ''Your'e not getting rid of me that easily''. I hugged her. ''Hey you two

coming or not?'' shouted Dot we ran to catch up with them. ''It's about time! where were you two?'' ''Just had to talk to Alyssa about something''. Wakko jumped

into her arms. ''Your'e not leaving me are you?'' ''Wakko I wouldn't leave you''. She grinned. ''I'm not going anywhere''. She kissed him and I rolled my eyes. ''Get a

room you lovebirds'' Yakko came over to my side. ''That could be arranged''. I blew a kiss out to the audience. ''Goodnight everybody!'' ''hey that's mine line!'' Dot

and me laughed. ''Well what are waiting for an invitation?'' ''It's time to cause some chaos!'' ''YAY!'' shouted Alyssa, ''let's go!'' And she and Wakko raced off holding

hands. Dot ran off after them. I stayed behind with Yakko for a minute. ''You think Dot will ever find somebody?'' ''Don't worry about it''. ''She'll be fine''. ''You think

so?'' ''Yeah she'll be crushing on Mel Gibson next week''. I laughed. Yakko held out his hand. ''Shall we?'' I grinned. ''You bet''. And we ran off around the lot to

cause insanity.

**YAY! a happy ending! what will happen next? well read later today and find out ANIMANIA out! peace ****peoplez**


	35. Chapter 35: Got nothing but Insanity

**And here it is my dear readers the final chapter of Back to the toons.**

**Max: we hope you have enjoyed this story, and don't worry there will be more to come.**

**me: yeah were not done yet.**

**Max: exactly hope you enjoy :)**

Thirty Five:

Narrator's P.O.V.

It was just a regular morning on the Warner Brothers studio lot. Everyone was running around in different directions, Celeberities going back and forth, and

everything was pretty much normal. That is until the water tower door opened with a creak. And five Warners came out.

…

Max's P.O.V.

It was a perfect day when we jumped out of the water tower. ''It's time for Animaniacs! and were zany to the max! so just sit back and relax, you'll laugh til you

collapse! were Animaniacs! come join the Warner Brothers, and Alyssa, Max, and Dot. Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot. They lock us in the tower,

whenever we get caught! but we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot. Were Animaniacs! Dot is cute, and Yakko yaks. Wakko packs away the

snacks, Alyssa and Max play the sax. Were Animaniacs! Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe, Goodfeathers flock together, Slappy whack e'm

with her purse. Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita signs a verse. The writers flip, the have no script, why bother to rehearse? were Animaniacs, we have pay or play

contracts. We're zany to the max, there's baloney in our slacks, we're Animany, totally insaney, cockamamie, Animanacs! those are the facts! yep. Couldn't have

asked for for anything more but Insanity.

**And done! thank you guys so much for all of your support and for loving this story and Max. keep and eye out for TOS, and if u have time, read my TMNT fic Alone on the Streets. Thanks again you guys! luv ANIMANIAgirl :)**


End file.
